Just married
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Heero/Duo. Hier soir, je me suis marié avec mon meilleur ami. Et je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Just married (gosh…)  
Genre : grosse enquête policière avec un meurtre à chaque chapitre. _Mais non :p !  
_Couple : Hahaaaa ! Un peu de suspens pour une fois !  
Disclaimer : je suis en train de mettre au point une machine à remonter le temps afin de m'approprier les persos dans le passé, mais pour l'instant elle ne marche pas.  
Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour ! Je suis de retour c'est magique... pour vous proposer une nouvelle fic ! Elle ne sera pas plus longue que prévu, promis ! Je dirais une dizaine de chapitre, pas plus. Oui je sais, les dernières fois où je mettais une limite, ça résultait toujours à faire 20 chapitres de plus. Mais là je suis sûre et certaine qu'on est fixé :D !**

* * *

**Just ****married**** (gosh…)**

Hier soir, je me suis marié avec mon meilleur ami.

Et je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui.

C'est fou, non ?

Moi, je trouve.

Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde trouve ça normal. Alors que moi, eh bien…

Disons que sur le coup, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'effet que ça me ferait quelques heures plus tard après avoir tout oublié. C'est ça de ne pas prévoir le paramètre « tout oublier ». Grave erreur.

-

Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, ou du moins je n'avais pas l'intention d'arriver à de telles extrémités. Je suis honnête et franc, pas du tout superficiel. Des fois j'impressionne, mais je ne me la pète pas.

Je crois aussi que je suis très tolérant et ouvert d'esprit. Je n'oserais pas dire « mais, il y a des limites » car on se ferait tout de suite un jugement. Mais je le pense quand même un peu, dans la mesure où je ne fais pas n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, n'importe où et avec n'importe qui.

J'aime les choses simples, claires et nettes, certes. Je peux aussi m'adapter, certes. Je prends le temps qu'il faut pour les préparer : beaucoup ou pas selon le besoin et les conditions, certes.

Je suis peut-être… un peu… expéditif, je l'admets également. D'ailleurs, j'ai fais des fautes dans mon passé qui m'ont coûté cher, et je me suis intérieurement promis de réfléchir avant d'agir.

J'apprécie l'ordre. L'organisation. Et je pense être suffisamment mâture pour peser le pour et le contre d'une circonstance avant de m'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Mais même sans organisation j'arrive à mes fins, généralement.

Alors cela justifie t-il la situation dans laquelle je viens de m'apercevoir de me retrouver ?

-

Problématique ? Je dois avouer que je l'aime, donc me mettre en couple avec lui qui est consentant, ça m'arrange plutôt. Donc ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème ? Mais actuellement, je ne sais pas… tout ça me chiffonne un peu. Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'on n'en avait pas parlé avant et qu'on ne savait même pas qu'on se plaisait mutuellement.

Gênant ? Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivé là, mais j'y suis arrivé et puis de plein gré. Et apparemment c'est venu naturellement, alors ça ne gêne personne. Etrange, j'aurais juré que me déclarer, ça ne me laisserait pas si indifférent.

Dramatique ? Mon monde personnel ne va pas s'effondrer. A moins qu'on m'apprenne de mauvaises nouvelles financières ou au niveau du boulot, ce que je doute pour l'instant sinon le monde ne serait pas comme il est, il n'y a rien de vraiment dramatique. En plus je ne suis pas très porté sur l'argent.

Choquant ? A voir les autres, personne n'a l'air impressionné. Bizarre que je sois le seul. Ca ne me choque pas, mais tout de même, on ne prend pas cette situation de la même façon que « tiens ! J'ai fais une saucisse grillée ! ».

Enervant ? Je pourrais m'énerver contre moi-même mais franchement, pourquoi ? Donc non, pas vraiment non plus. Je ne suis pas énervé, je suis juste… enfin, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir comment j'ai pu décider de quelque chose que je n'avais jamais envisagé.

Comique ? Ca dépend du point de vue. Du mien, pas tellement, de celui des autres, pas spécialement, mais d'un point de vue complètement extérieur, très certainement.

Romantique ? Hm. Bonus pour l'effet surprise. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui a été réussie. Cependant, même s'il est vrai que je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans la matière, je dirais que pour ce critère, sur une échelle de 10, je mettrais… moins 3.

Déroutant.

Voila, c'est déroutant. Pour la peine, ça casserait bien trois pattes à un canard.

-

J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode de ma vie. Ou même une saison. Donc pour comprendre la suite, va falloir que je m'accroche.

Lavage de cerveau, effacement de mémoire, choc traumatique ?

Je doute que j'ai eu le temps de faire en quelques heures un petit combat spatial, de perdre et de me retrouver avec mon esprit au niveau légume.

Mes amis n'auraient également pas pu me laisser entre les mains d'un savant fou pour qu'il me retire mes souvenirs. Ou alors, ils auraient l'air beaucoup plus coupable.

Et je connais l'espace comme ma poche. Je ne crois pas aux enlèvements par les alliens.

-

Pour le résultat, j'ai vaguement clamé qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, mais l'ennui c'est que je suis le seul à être en accord avec moi. Tout porte à croire que j'ai tort. Je ne comprends pas.

C'est là où l'expression « le mariage de ses rêves » prend tout son sens. Oui, les rêves, on ne s'en souvient pas toujours…

Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu tout oublier de mon mariage.

Dans le même registre, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me marier alors qu'à la base, ça apparaît très loin dans ma liste de mes priorités. Parce que dans ce cas là, je peux avoir peur. Qui sait si je ne me suis pas déjà marié avec je ne sais quel inconnu(e) auparavant ? Est-ce que j'ai d'autres tendances imprévisibles dans le genre, comme je sais pas, me faire construire un aqualand perso dans le Sahara ? Faire un strip-tease dans une maison de retraite ?

Je ne me connais peut-être pas aussi bien que je ne le croyais.

Peut-être même bien que j'ai tort de me faire autant confiance.

J'ai confiance en mes anciens compagnons d'arme, mes collègues, mes amis. Mon meilleur ami aussi. Mais je pense que je vais m'investir quelques temps sur cette enquête. Force m'est d'avouer que je me sens un peu déstabilisé sans les souvenirs des faits réels, même si au final ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. La vérité c'est que sur le plan pratique, ça m'arrange. Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime. Mais… on n'est pas allé un peu trop loin, un peu trop vite ?

Et j'aime bien être au courant des choses. Surtout quand elles me concernent. Ca me consterne d'être le dernier à me souvenir que je me suis marié la veille.

* * *

**Voila, petit prologue ! Alors, à quelle personne appartient ce point de vue (je vous rassure, je ne vais pas faire ça tout le temps !) ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a fait accrocher :). Au prochain chapitre (si vous le voulez bien) !**


	2. Marguerite

**Piouuuuuuuuuu… je me suis aperçue que c'était ma 50****ème**** fic !**

**Voila, c'est tout.**

**(Merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire !)**

* * *

**Heure : inconnue  
****Lieu : inconnu**

Un deux.

Un deux.

_Soif._

Les premières sensations après une belle cuite sont certainement celles qui nous font le plus rendre compte à quel point la nature est bien faite.

C'est là qu'on prend conscience de notre corps.

On a l'impression de naître. D'émerger. De sortir d'un grand vide. On est vivant, oui, vivant ! Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'on se réveille, on respire, on pue, et on peut sentir notre corps se manifester.

Et à quel point l'équilibre entre nos organes est parfait… quand on ne le déséquilibre pas.

A quel point le corps résiste à nos maltraitances, et se bat !

On vient de prendre la pilule rouge, celle qui nous fait faire face à la réalité : l'alcool fait des ravages. Il ne faut pas détruire l'harmonie de notre corps. Parce que sinon, il ne répond plus comme on le voudrait.

La nature est bien faite parce qu'elle sait nous faire rendre compte de tout ça et de façon douloureuse… la salope.

-

Et l'homme en prend connaissance.

Il se réveille, mais pas comme une fleur.

Plutôt comme un ancien comateux.

Il peut bailler. Cela consiste à ouvrir la bouche et à découvrir qu'il a une main avec cinq doigts ? Ou quatre, ou sept… enfin qu'il a des doigts, peu importe le nombre. Vu qu'ils sont flous…

Il découvre qu'un bâillement peut être mortel pour une personne en face de lui s'il n'avait pas ce réflex poli de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, ceci constituant un sacrifice puisqu'il s'auto-intoxique, le lendemain d'une cuite.

Digne d'une attaque pokemon. D'ailleurs, il a toute la panoplie : l'attaque et la gueule.

Il découvre qu'en fait en temps normal, de quoi il se plaint ? Son corps fonctionne trèèès bien ! Qu'est ce que ce petit mal de dos quotidien à coté de ce gros mal de crâne de lendemain de cuite ?

Une foule de questions se présentent au guichet cervical qui se voit complètement surbooké.

_Quel jour on est ?_

_Quelle heure on est ?_

_Ou suis-je ? (ou variante) A qui appartient ce lit/canapé/bout de parquet ?_

_Est-ce que je suis en un seul morceau ?_

_Est-ce que je suis sensé bosser aujourd'hui ?_

_Est-ce que je cherche les réponses à toutes ces questions maintenant ou je me rendors ?_

-

Oui. Les lendemains de cuite, on se sent toujours un peu désorienté.

Outre l'extrême déshydratation et la sensation d'être à mi-chemin entre le pâté en croute sans sa croute et une vulgaire pâte à modelée en stade de dessèchement, sur le plan technique, on peut noter un bon nombre de défaillances.

Les yeux ont du mal à rester ouvert plusieurs minutes de suite.

La langue est totalement anesthésiée.

Les jambes et les bras ont pris 40 kilos comme par enchantement.

Les muscles ont simplement disparu.

Et les cheveux font mal…

-

Tous ces disfonctionnements (d'une liste non exhaustive) montrent que c'est effrayant comme un léger dérapage peut foutre en l'air toute une machine parfaitement correcte.

Une machine dont on ne se doute pas comme elle est merveilleuse en temps normal !

Les lendemains de cuite, ce sont les moments où par exemple, on se rend compte qu'on a un foie. Il fait « coucou, je suis là, tu m'as martyrisé hier, tu te souviens ? Eh bien aujourd'hui ? DEGUSTE. ».

On a une gorge : « Houhou, moi aussi je suis là. Et je fais grève. Et si tu n'avais pas tellement chanté et hurlé de rire hier, on n'en serait pas arrivé là. »

Et un cerveau : « Neurones survivants, tous avec moi ! Battons-nous pour nos frères qui ont perdu la vie cette nuit !!! Allooons enfaaants deeeeeuuuu laaaaa paaatriiiiiiieuuh, le jour de gloaaaaare ééééééééééééé aaaaarrivééééééééééé ! ».

Un estomac. Pas très commode : « J'espère que t'as repéré le chemin des wc, _parce que ça va chier_. ».

Et un intestin. Qui est de mise avec l'estomac : « Vas-y Roger, envoie la sauce ! ».

Et puis plein d'autres copains qu'on sait pas d'où ils viennent mais ils sont là. Des bleus un peu partout sur tout le corps : « Salut ! On est tes nouveaux potes ! On squatte pour un bout de temps, tu nous en voudras pas ? ».

Et des souvenirs plus ou moins humiliants.

-

Ah, bah nan.

-

De ce coté là, nada. Pas de souvenirs du tout. Remarque, ça vaut peut-être mieux ?

Là, on se dit, qu'on est éventuellement allé trop loin la veille. Qu'on aurait pu se passer de ce dernier verre… _de ces dernières bouteilles_.

On s'entend déjà dire « désolé pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers… » à ses amis, mais sans le son parce qu'on n'a plus de gorge.

D'ailleurs on espère égoïstement que les autres sont dans le même cas que nous. Parce qu'ils ne seront pas à la place de nous reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Et on espère aussi qu'on n'est pas sensé bosser le jour même, parce que l'excuse « lendemain de cuite » n'est _pas_ une excuse.

Parce qu'on peut se passer d'une petite engueulade matinale agrémentant un peu plus notre tête en purée de citrouille.

-

Voila à peu près au point où Heero Yuy en est.

-

C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. Mais à part son mal de tous ses organes internes, il n'est pas en état de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il affleure.

Il accoste.

Première constatation : J'ai soif.

Deuxième constatation : J'ai mal.

Troisième constatation : Aïe.

Quatrième constatation : Aïe.

C'est même l'échouement.

-

Petit à petit, le voile qui recouvre ses yeux se lève… mais VRAIMENT petit à petit. Et il s'aperçoit qu'il y a un monde autour de lui.

Identifier quel est ce monde, c'est encore trop tôt pour ça. Mais en tout cas il y a des draps sur lui.

Des draps complètement pliés et formaient des creux et des bosses, comme des dunes de sables.

De toute évidence, son sommeil avait été agité pour les avoir autant maltraités.

Mais au moins c'est une bonne chose qu'il se retrouve sous des draps. Ses amis ne l'ont pas laissé cuver dans un coin et abandonné lâchement parce qu'ils avaient honte du déchet pitoyable et humiliant qu'il était temporairement devenu.

Une autre constatation se fit : il était nu.

C'est bizarre comme c'est étrange.

Il n'osa pas croire qu'il était un surhomme et qu'il avait réussis à se déshabiller entièrement avant d'aller se mettre au pieu, rond comme une queue de pelle. Ne restait plus que l'option des amis.

Mais vraiment… est-ce que ses amis auraient eu la vicieuse audace de totalement le déshabiller ? Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre ? Que c'était une loque ?

Non. Ils n'étaient pas aussi peu dignes.

Et puis surtout ils sont sensés, ils tiennent à la vie. Ils n'ont pas survécu à une guerre pour devoir affronter un Heero Yuy en colère.

Puis, une question fut considérée comme prioritaire, parce qu'elle est quand même vachement intéressante :

_Pourquoi ai-je trois bras ?_

-

Soit il a bu de l'alcool transgénique la veille, soit ce bras en trop ne lui appartient pas.

Ce qui serait bien, parce qu'un bras sur le torse, c'est moche.

Il le touche pour voir s'il sent quelque chose.

Mais la connexion du cerveau avec la moelle épinière se fait très mal, alors ce qui devait être la pose d'un doigt sur l'avant bras se transforme en caresse maladroite.

Et il ne sent rien. Par contre, à coté de lui, les draps se mettent à bouger tous seuls.

Et là, c'est la grande illumination.

Le début d'une loooongue journée qui promettait d'être pénible car l'option « réflexion » ne tournait évidemment pas à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Nu dans un lit + bras en trop = dépoussiérage du matelas.

Il se dit oh non la prise de tête, je sais plus avec qui je suis reparti hier soir.

Pourvu que l'inconnu ne lui ait pas donné son prénom la veille. Et pourvu qu'il ne soit pas susceptible.

En plus il ne s'est même pas lavé les dents avant d'aller dormir.

Et ça mortel. Surtout les soirs de cuite.

Enfin, si l'autre est encore là, ça veut dire qu'il est pas parti.

Et donc que les papiers et l'argent du japonais non plus. Bonne nouvelle.

Et puis ouf, c'est un bras d'homme. Pas de femme.

Au moins il n'y a pas d'erreur de parcourt.

Par contre… moment de stress intense.

Il craint presque le moment où il va découvrir la tête de ce qui a été son partenaire.

Parce que visiblement, il ne l'a pas vu hier soir.

-

Les draps se lèvent comme un fantôme.

Un bout de tête apparaît.

Avec des cheveux ébouriffés et des mèches indisciplinées devant les yeux.

Un nez.

Une bouche au sourire taquin.

Et quoi, c'est quoi ce sourire juste au réveil ??

Une autre main vient chasser les mèches en les rabattant en arrière dans un geste endormi mais lascif.

Il regarde le japonais avec ses yeux clairs. Yeux qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

Puis l'inconnu qui n'est pas un inconnu se rapproche dangereusement de sa tête.

Et… comme si tout n'était pas assez délirant…

… l'impact est imminent.

Heero de but en blanc se voit collé d'un tendre petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Comme ça.

Sous son regard éberlué qui n'en revient pas.

Mais alors pas.

Du tout.

* * *

**Heure : inconnue + 10 minutes  
****Lieu : un lit**

Le japonais resta paralysé, stupéfié, les yeux ouverts durant le court moment et les minutes qui suivirent ce dernier.

Il avait comme buggué. Court-circuité. Plus rien capté. Sauté comme un disque.

Sauté, en espérant ne pas avoir sauté… son meilleur ami.

-

-… ???

-

Il aurait juré d'abord qu'il était tombé sur un sosie de l'américain.

Ou alors son frère jumeaux.

Ou un clone.

Ou une poupée de cire qui bouge de chez Madame Tussaud super bien réussie. Mais bon… ça il en doutait un peu quand même.

-

-Good morning, Heero.

-

Il ressenti un frisson à l'entente de cette voix rauque que le sommeil rendait sensuelle et… plus chaleureuse que d'habitude.

La il était sûr.

Si ce n'était pas un rêve, il y avait un truc qui avait changé. Qui se passait pas comme d'habitude.

Duo était du genre affectif et il flirtait avec tout le monde, mais ce matin il cassait carrément la baraque.

A se demander « où ? Que ? Qui ? Quoi ? En quel honneur ? ».

Et le seul mot intelligible que Heero arriva à prononcer fut :

-

-Euh…

-

Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Peut-être la demande d'une grosse somme de fric ?

Un service impossible à demander ?

Un truc impardonnable que Duo lui avait fait ?

Les caméras de Vidéo Gag cachées partout dans la chambre ?

-

-Bien dormi ?

-

En tout cas, Duo jouait parfaitement son rôle.

C'était effrayant comme il pouvait être aphrodisiaque au réveil, et découlant de ce fait, complètement excusable quoi qu'il eut fait.

Et Heero se demanda combien il allait devoir lui avancer, parce que cette nouvelle technique était tout bonnement infaillible et meurtrière. Et qu'il allait devoir travailler dur s'il voudra réussir un jour à la vaincre.

-

-Euh… je crois… ?

-J'ai passé une suuuper nuit… lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille en se lovant contre lui.

-

Déglutition discrète.

Tension.

Cette chaudasse de voix.

Ca n'indique pas qu'ils ont fait du scrabble pendant la nuit.

-

-Ah ?

-Oh oui…

-

Heero tique sur la main de Duo, toujours posée sur son torse.

Et aussi la proximité de l'américain.

Du corps également nu de l'américain.

Sa peau moite contre la sienne.

Les deux hommes sont très proches dans la vie (les copains d'abord, à la vie à la mort,…), mais jamais, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi… _proches_.

-

-Pas toi ?

-

Vous connaissez la sensation embarrassante du petit collégien qui n'a pas apprit sa leçon et qui se fait interroger à l'oral par son professeur devant toute sa classe ?

Ben Heero, il sentit comme ça.

Dans la merde.

En plus, il n'a pas d'antisèche.

Il regarda les murs autour de lui, mais à son grand damne, ça n'était pas écrit dessus.

Pas d'échappatoire.

Il faut improviser.

Peut-être tenter le mec darc et mystérieux ?

-

-Euh… si, peut-être, surement, pourquoi pas ?

-

Raté.

Gros trou noir.

Demande du vote du public ?

Appel à un ami ?

Switch ?

-

-Je savais pas que t'étais comme ça.

-

Heero se retint de répondre « comment ça, _ça_ ? »

Juste pour savoir comment il ne savait pas lui non plus qu'il était.

-

-… moi non plus.

-

L'américain décocha un petit rire en souffles dans le coup du japonais.

Oh my god.

Grosse tension.

-

-Et euh… comment, enfin, t'as trouvé ça comment ?

-

S'il y avait un prix de la pitoyabilité aiguë, Heero l'aurait obtenu haut la main. D'ailleurs, il se l'aurait même auto-attribué.

Parce que là fallait pas se voiler la face, il était tombé bien bas.

Essayer la feinte, genre le mec qui se rappelle, oui oui, mais qui veut savoir ce que le partenaire a ressenti histoire de se faire un schéma de comment c'était, juste parce qu'il ne s'en souvient plus et qu'il ne l'assume pas… C'est quand même mettre la barre à un certain niveau, non ?

Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est de ne pas se faire griller.

Se sentir pitoyable c'est une chose.

L'être officiellement, c'en est une autre.

-

-Aaaah… c'était… c'était… hmmmm, me répond-il en déposant lentement des petits baisers dans le coup.

-

Mouais. Ca décrit vachement la scène.

Pas terrible.

Par contre, cette attitude gourmande et passionnée le dérange de plus en plus.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle n'a pas de raison d'être.

Pas de raison cohérente.

Et puis… aïe aïe aïe… parce qu'elle était terriblement savoureuse.

-

-'Tain, c'est con. On aurait pu se connaître intimement beaucoup plut tôt. Mais je regrette pas d'avoir fait ça.

-Euh… moi non plus ?

-

Comme c'est ennuyeux de constater qu'en plus d'avoir loupé quelque chose, c'était quelque chose de bien.

Heero se sentait seul… tellement seul…

L'américain était lascivement enlacé à lui, et il ne peut même pas expliquer le phénomène.

Il y avait eu des évènements de choc dans la nuit, et il ne savait même pas qu'il était dans le coup.

Surtout qu'en plus… Duo. Il le convoitait en secret depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi zapper la nuit de sa vie, fallait que ça arrive à lui ??

Ah c'est sûr, faire le con on s'en souvient tout le temps. Par contre, quand il s'agit des choses sérieuses…

-

Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau.

Il avait une folle envie de le serrer dans ses bras, d'être super content d'être avec lui, le manger de baisers, le couvrir de caresses, mais c'était impossible !!

Il n'y arrivait pas.

C'est comme s'il venait de finir et gagner un jeu sans avoir commencé.

Comme une victoire par forfait. Ou une victoire par trucage.

Il n'arrive pas à s'en réjouir.

Cette victoire n'était pas une victoire.

-

-Je m'y attendais vraiment pas.

-

A qui le dites-vous…

-

-Franchement. C'était drôle sur le coup, mais en fait c'était une bonne idée.

-

Euh… drôle.

Drôle de façon de décrire une suuuper nuit très hmmm… dont on savait pas que le partenaire était comme _ça_.

Bref, drôle ne se complétait pas tellement avec torride.

Heero ne su pas trop comment prendre ce qualificatif.

Mais il supposa qu'au final, tout est bien qui finit bien, pour Duo du moins, et que ça lui ait plu autrement que drôlement.

-

-J'aurais pas dit oui à n'importe qui.

-

…

Gros doute.

Gros illogisme.

Gros n'importe quoi.

Jusqu'à là tout avait l'air de se passer dans la normalité des choses - mis à part le fait que c'était complètement surnaturel pour Heero mais ça pouvait s'expliquer avec l'alcool -.

Sauf que plus la conversation avançait, plus le japonais se disait que Duo lui parlait maintenant d'autre chose.

Et c'est sa dernière phrase qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Connaissant son meilleur ami comme un Bugs Bunny du Moulin Rouge, le « j'aurais pas dit oui à n'importe qui » ne pouvait pas se ramener au sexe.

Ou alors Heero était tombé dans une dimension parallèle. Et bientôt Duo lui annoncerait qu'avant cette nuit il était puceau.

La grosse blague, quoi.

* * *

**That's all, folks :D !**


	3. I need a Heero

**Coucou ! Eh oui… ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pointé mon nez ici… sévère panne d'inspi. J'ai vraiment envie d'arrêter d'écrire (je l'ai déjà un peu fait) mais ça me fait de la peine d'avoir commencé des fics sans les continuer. Alors je vais essayer de finir ce que je n'ai pas fini (avec une réserve pour les fics vraiment vieilles et vraiment abandonnées).**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, ça sera toujours avec plaisir que j'accueillerai les reviews s'il y en a !**

* * *

**Heure : 13h50 (ou 18h05, la montre digitale étant un peu tournée, on ne peut pas vraiment distinguer les chiffres).**

**Lieu : un lit, une chambre.**

Heero Yuy n'était _pas_ parfait.

Un être parfait est parfait quelque soit les circonstances. Il réagit parfaitement comme les autres pensent qu'il faille réagir, et ne doute jamais de lui-même.

Se réveiller avec une gueule de bois était une chose. Se réveiller avec une gueule de bois et une mémoire de poisson rouge en était une autre. Admettons qu'un être parfait se prenne une cuite (bon, évidement c'est très peu probable, mais passons). Il se rappelle au moins de sa nuit torride car TOUT était sous contrôle, même le réveil.

Heero Yuy n'était donc par définition pas parfait.

En plus, se sentir con et essayer de le cacher, n'est pas dans cette définition non plus.

Et le japonais se rendit compte, pas pour la première fois parce qu'il a déjà fait des bourdes dans sa vie, qu'il s'était rarement senti aussi… humain depuis un bon bout de temps.

(Oui parce que, sans vouloir se vanter, la plupart du temps il se sentait un surhomme. Ben oui ! Il avait un peu sauvé le monde ! Ok il avait pas été tout seul, mais à 5, c'est comme si c'était lui tout seul !)

Il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que d'être le dindon de la farce.

Oh, il y avait bien eu la fois où Relena lui avait offert un caleçon avec des poissons pour son anniversaire devant tout le monde (erreur fatale… surtout qu'il n'aimait pas porter les caleçons. Il préfère sentir ses parties bien tenues dans un boxer, plutôt que pendouillantes dans un bout de tissu trop grand qui déforme ses pantalons. Encore que c'est un débat qui se veut très serré, car la dernière fois qu'il avait eu la grande chance d'y participer, il avait perdu face à un Duo en mode patate de salon _« ben oui, quand je suis en week-end seul chez moi, je préfère me sentir libre dans mon caleçon. Mon canapé s'en fout de mes miches, il a pas besoin de mater mes boxers ! »_ -et puis des poissons… des poissons ! Et pourquoi pas des vaches pendant qu'on y est ?-).

Le canard vibreur de Dorothy passait encore… (au moins, il était élégant, sobre et puis c'est un classique. Le seul truc c'est que ça soit plus un accessoire de nana) mais le caleçon à poissons… Qu'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait Réléna, qu'il allait le porter dans son bain avec elle et qu'elle allait lui dire « vas-y mon chéri, montre-moi ton monstre du Loch Ness ! » ?

Bref, ce fut un grand moment de solitude de sa vie.

Bien sûr, dans le volume du meilleur du pire, il y'avait eut quelques bons chapitres. Le magistral postillonnage accidentel pendant une réunion d'affaire, le fantastique dérapage incontrôlé sur le verglas d'une place publique, ou encore le spectaculaire étouffement à Noël : une huître qui n'était pas passé dans le bon trou (cruel instant de honte… mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder la dessus)…

Enfin bref, tous ces super instants où il se sentait plus super zéro qu'il ne s'était senti super héro pendant et après la guerre.

Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet.

En tout et pour tout, à partir du moment où la paix s'était installée et où il avait bien du endosser le costume de Clark Kent, Heero avait du se sentir humilié moins d'une dizaine de fois. Autant dire que de tous ses entrainements extrêmes, celui de la honte n'était pas un domaine où il était allé en profondeur. Sortir (l'égo) intact de ce genre de mission, c'était pas un point au point.

Le ridicule ne tue pas… ? Ben des fois, vaudrait mieux.

Forcément… il préférait toujours se retrouver à oilpé avec son amour secret dans un lit, même s'il ne sait pas du tout comment, que se voir offrir un ridicule sous-vêtement par la fille qui le convoite ouvertement secrètement et à qui il aura dit plus tard que « c'est pas possible, déjà que ça m'est déjà arrivé de débander en enfilant un préservatif, pas bander du tout c'est un peu plus gênant ».

Par contre, quand cet amour secret, Don Juan des colonies, nous avoue qu'il « ne dit pas oui à n'importe qui », le japonais se senti un peu largué.

C'est vrai. Et s'il ne nageait pas dans le pâté, Heero se serrait vexé. Pas la peine de raconter des mythos à son meilleur ami qui sait tout. Et puis c'est bon, il l'avait eu dans son lit. Pourquoi lui mentir après ?

o

-Ca ne va pas ?

o

L'américain le tira de ses questionnements. Non pas que son corps très (trop ?) près du sien ne le faisait presque pas avoir la chair de poule (ses réflexes sensoriels étaient encore heureusement un peu désactivés), mais il fallait qu'il tire au clair cette situation. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire après avoir tiré tout court sans le savoir !

Le truc était de trouver la tournure pour lui dire « t'es bien gentil, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » mais aussi « qu'est ce que tu entends par _j'aurais pas dit oui à n'importe qui_ ? ». Non parce que ça voulait dire que Heero lui avait posé une question. Ca ne pouvait PAS être « et tiens, maintenant qu'on est complètement bourré, on va baiser ? » ou quelque chose du même genre…

Il ne lui avait quand même pas acheté l'hôtel ?

Enfin, il fallait qu'il trouve. A tout prix. Avant de dire une nouvelle connerie. Duo parlait peut-être en code ? Il allait le déchiffrer.

En tout cas, l'important c'était de rester na-tu-rel.

o

-Eh bien… tu vas trouver ça con mais…

o

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il se rendit compte que quelque chose d'autre n'était pas à sa place.

Quelque chose le gênait parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu affaire.

Il y avait un objet non identifié dans la pièce.

Sous les draps.

Sur lui.

Un truc en trop.

Un petit truc qui devrait pas être là, ou qui ne l'est pas d'habitude.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien dans son corps.

Un peu comme une chaussette trop grande qui descend et fait des boudins au niveau de la cheville, alors que l'autre reste tranquillement en place. Ou une manche de chemise remontée jusqu'au coude quand on fait la vaisselle, et qui glisse petit à petit, menaçant de prendre la flotte.

Une petite imperfection qui devient vite pénible.

Et même que c'était au niveau de ses doigts à la main gauche.

Le japonais sorti sa main de dessous les draps et écarquilla les yeux comme s'il découvrait qu'il avait une main.

Mais c'était pas la main qui était si étonnante.

Il remarqua un détail qui très étrangement ne lui disait rien du tout.

Un détail qui n'était pas là avant.

Un détail tout doré, tout brillant, tout lisse, tout simple mais qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Un anneau on ne peut plus banal, mais il en avait déjà vu des semblables chez diverses personnes, à peu de choses différentes.

Ce qui lui fit peur, c'est pas l'anneau en soit. Quoique, il aurait très bien pu, après avoir vu un film avec une histoire d'anneau maléfique, des êtres surnaturels, des créatures monstrueuses et la dictature d'un grand méchant pas beau qui veut tout détruire et tuer tout le monde ! On ne rit pas, il était allé le voir au cinéma avec Réléna, elle avait fait des cauchemars le soir même et lui avait téléphoné en pleine nuit en lui demandant si elle pouvait pas dormir chez lui.

Le japonais n'avait pas connu pire traumatisme. Outre la peur qui lui avait prit le ventre à la demande de la jeune femme, bon prince (bonne poire) il avait accepté.

Résultat, nuit blanche. Un seul lit chez lui, il avait feint des insomnies pour ne pas avoir à dormir sous les mêmes draps.

Cet anneau qu'il portait au doigt, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Parce que c'était le genre d'anneau qu'on n'enfile pas à la légère.

Le genre d'anneau qui a un petit frère, qu'une autre personne porte.

Les genres d'anneaux que 2 personnes se mettent à porter quand ils… décident d'avoir des projets d'avenir ensemble.

o

-… je confirme, tu vas me trouver con, mais c'est quoi ça ?

o

Na-tu-rel, surtout.

o

-Ben… euh… tu veux dire _ça_ ?

o

Sur ce « ça », et franchement, il n'y avait pas meilleure définition, Duo sortit sa main gauche de dessous le drap.

Et oooh surprise -Heero blémit-, il y avait un anneau similaire.

o

-… Oui. Non. C'est quoi ?

o

Duo le toisa pour la première fois avec un visage moins amical et se détacha de lui. Et Heero ressentit tout d'un seul coup un manque mais paradoxalement, il se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise.

o

-T'es vraiment dans le gaz ou tu le fais exprès ?

o

Ah non. Ah non non non non non. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Il allait pas se mettre à l'engueuler ! Dans l'histoire, c'était le japonais la victime !

o

-Alors… ne le prend pas mal mais sans aucun doute, je suis dans le gaz.

o

_« Je crois que t'as pas compris que j'ai pas compris. D'un coté je te comprends. »_

_o_

-…

-Et ne me regarde pas comme ça.

o

Duo détourna la tête d'un cou sec. Son visage afficha à présent une expression indescriptible. Heero ne su même pas si l'américain était fâché ou s'il se fichait de sa tronche.

En fait, il aurait bien voulu finalement qu'il le regarde dans les yeux pour savoir quelle était sa réaction, pour pouvoir bien se défendre. Et, désarmé face à lui, il craqua.

o

-D'accord. Ok. J'avoue : je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Ce que TU fais ici. Ce qu'on a fait, où on est et comment on en est arrivé là.

o

Mais non, il n'avait pas l'air con.

Juste… désorienté.

C'était pas une raison pour cacher un rire.

o

-Ah oui… quand même…

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas pleuré sur l'alcool hier.

-On est d'accord sur une chose.

-C'est mignon…

-… ?

o

Non, il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas en quoi être alcoolique était mignon.

o

-Tu te souviens apparemment pas aujourd'hui d'être content qu'on soit marié. Mais hier, c'était le cas.

-Quoi ? Mais… J'étais ivre hier soir.

-Oui ? Après.

-Après quoi ?

-Après qu'on se soit marié.

-…

-Ok. Bon. On va reprendre depuis le début. De quoi tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

-Hier soir… à partir d'où ?

-Du début.

o

Un soupir.

La soirée avait visiblement été très longue. Il allait falloir un certain temps pour recoller les morceaux du puzzle de ses souvenirs.

o

-On était parti… faire la fête.

-Quelle fête ?

-La fête de…

o

Tiens c'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'ils étaient parti fêter déjà ? Parce que tous les week-ends ils fêtaient quelque chose. Le plus souvent c'était la fin de la semaine le vendredi soir et le milieu du week-end le samedi soir. Mais certaines fois il y avait des variantes.

o

-L'anniversaire de Hilde ! Bravo. Je te félicite. Tu ne te rappelle même plus qu'une de tes meilleures potes femelle a eu un an de plus. Youhou ! Elle a 25 ans ! Faut la traiter de vieille maintenant !

o

Hilde… Hilde…

Ah oui. Hilde. Anniversaire. 25 ans.

Mais oui, pourquoi il ne s'était pas souvenu de ça.

Elle avait tenu à faire une excursion à Las Vegas pour pouvoir vivre le rêve qu'elle a toujours eu. A savoir passer y passer une soirée pour boire, jouer et faire la fête.

Elle avait défendu à tout le monde de lui offrir un cadeau - SAUF de lui payer le voyage et les consos… Ce qui revenait finalement à plus cher qu'un cadeau normal… m'enfin bon - et avait préparé le tour avec Duo.

L'angoisse quand il su d'ailleurs que c'était ces deux là qui organiseraient le voyage… parce que oui, Heero avait apprit à être fêtard (bien obligé quand son colocataire d'après guerre était l'américain), _mais bon_… il savait bien que ça allait finir en orgie.

Ok. Donc on a la base. Les 25 ans de Hilde.

o

-Bon, et la suite ?

-La suite… euh…

o

On a la base, maintenant on peut passer à l'étape suivante. Normalement, il suffit de se rappeler d'une chose pour que le reste nous revienne en mémoire…

Heero chercha. Vraiment.

Et au bout de 2 minutes et d'un « c'est quand tu veux » étouffé de la part d'un américain allongé sur le lit, qui donnait des coups de poings désespérés sur son oreiller qu'il avait mis sur sa figure, le japonais se trouvait toujours à court de souvenirs.

o

-Alors… on est allé… célébrer l'anniversaire de Hilde, et puis ensuite… on a bu… et après… on a… couché ensemble ?

-…

-On est allé dans un hôtel avant de coucher ensemble.

-…

-Et… c'est tout.

-…

-…

-C'est tout ?

o

Où placer leur mariage ? Si ça ne tenait que de lui, il l'aurait placé après le « on a bu ». Enfin si ça ne tenait vraiment, vraiment que de lui, il aurait préféré le mettre nulle part.

o

-Tu n'oublierais pas _ça_ par hasard ?

o

Encore le _ça_ qui faisait tout le problème. Comment un machin aussi simple pouvait faire une histoire aussi compliquée ?

o

-Tu demandes de quoi je me souviens d'hier soir. Voila, je t'ai dis ce dont je me souvenais.

-C'est ça ouais. Je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens même pas qu'on ait couché ensemble.

o

Heero allait répliquer quelque chose pour sauver son honneur mais à bien réfléchir, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il se la ferme pour pas empirer son cas.

o

-Tss… et en plus j'ai raison… tu dis rien…

-Ecoute, crois bien que j'en suis désolé. Si ça peut te consoler, ça fait longtemps que j'en mourrais d'envie. Je pense que celui le plus à plaindre, c'est moi.

o

Voila. C'est sorti. Il se serrait bien mit un sac sur la tête pour la peine.

Il détestait jouer à « c'est moi le plus malheureux, regarde j'ai eu ça et ça, et en plus on m'a fait ça » mais là, c'était plus une question de se justifier plutôt que de chercher à se qu'on le plaigne.

Mais comment, _comment_, COMMENT en était-il arrivé là bon sang ?

Heero aurait juré voir un demi-sourire sur les lèvres de Duo. Mais il avait autre chose à faire que d'avoir à s'en faire à propos des moqueries de son ami. Justement, Duo décida de les mettre de coté pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le renouvellement de ses souvenirs.

o

-Bon… tu te souviens pas du casino ?

-Si, logique.

-Les bars ?

-_Les_ bars ? Il n'y en avait pas qu'un ?

-Non, il y en a eu 3.

-Ah… oui, surement.

-Par ordre chronologique : le serveur du premier bar ?

-Oui.

-(évidemment...) Le billard ?

-Euh… ouais…

-La fontaine à fumée ?

o

_« Oh non… pas la fontaine à fumée… »_

Ca aussi c'était un instant de solitude, mais un instant de solitude partagé parce qu'il se souvient que tout le petit groupe avait partagé cet instant.

Et puis… avouez, on s'est _tous_ un jour prit pour Panoramix le druide devant une fontaine à fumée…

o

-Oui… malheureusement.

-Eh… c'était drôle ! Sinon, l'accident de cheveux de Hilde ?

-… vaguement…

-La chaussure volante ?

-Euh… ça non, je ne m'en souviens pas. Et bizarrement j'ai pas trop envie de m'en souvenir.

-Ouais… bah tant mieux. J'avais pas trop envie de te le rappeler.

-…

_« J'ai même pas envie de savoir à qui appartenait la fameuse chaussure. »_

-Le gars avec ses baskets vert fluo ?

-Duo… je m'en fiche de savoir tout ça. Je veux savoir… pour le mariage. C'est quoi, c'est une blague ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Tu n'es pas crédible. C'est bon, j'ai avoué que je me souvenais pas qu'on a couché ensemble, tu peux avouer que _ça_ c'est une blague.

-Mais c'est pas une blague putain !

-…

-…

-C'est pas une blague.

-Je te le jure.

-Tu n'as plus 15 ans. Ton dicton comme quoi tu ne mens jamais ça fais longtemps qu'il est périmé.

-Ouais, peut-être, mais _ça_ c'est pas une blague.

-…

-…

-C'est arrivé comment ? C'est un mariage groupé ou on est les seuls ?

-…

-D'accord. Mais j'avais trop bu. Tu sais très bien…

-Heero !

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui a eu l'idée.

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé en mariage.

-Et t'as accepté ? Purée mais… on n'est jamais sorti ensemble, on était bourré et t'as quand même accepté ! Et pourquoi les autres n'ont rien fais pour nous l'empêcher ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais… tu commences à me saouler.

-Nan je veux dire… tu t'es pas posé de questions ? Je sais pas… C'est pas une décision où on réfléchit normalement ? Où on prend du temps pour y répondre ?

-J'avais un peu bu. Bon… j'étais pas ivre, seulement joyeux mais… j'ai réfléchis, et ça me déplaisait pas.

-T'as _un peu_ bu ? Mais moi je devais être complètement mort pour te demander ça !

o

Le ton de Duo monta d'un cran.

o

-_Excuse-moi_, mais de nous tous, t'étais le _seul_ qui était normal.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Tu n'avais bu qu'un verre, même pas.

-Je devais être bourré, c'est pas possible…

-Non, il y'a des témoins. D'ailleurs, ça nous a tous étonné cette demande. WuFei a faillit s'étrangler avec son verre, Trowa a sourit (et c'est un exploit), Quatre avait les yeux grand comme des soucoupes, Dorothy a mimé une marmotte (heureusement qu'elle nous l'a dit parce qu'on aurait jamais deviné… le truc avec ses mains là…) et Hilde a fait la gueule parce que tu lui piquais la vedette.

-Dorothy ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était partie tôt dans la soirée ?

-Oui. Parce que c'était encore très tôt dans la soirée. Elle est partie une heure plus tard.

-…

-On a tous cru que tu avais découvert l'humour. Ou alors que t'étais raide au bout d'un demi-verre. Mais t'as su compter sur nos doigts, citer la capitale d'une trentaine de pays, la nationalité d'une vingtaine de colonies, faire 40 pompes, marcher droit et éviter tous les obstacles, parler normalement, tu as refusé de danser la macarena sur le comptoir, d'adresser la parole à un parfait inconnu, et tu t'es énervé parce que tu trouvais que ces test étaient chiants et même pas marrants.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite on a tous filé au premier bijoutier, on a acheté la première alliance qu'on a vue et on est allé se marier. Et confirmation que tu n'étais pas encore bourré, tu écrivais comme d'habitude et tu as signé normalement.

-Je peux voir ces papiers ?

-Bien sûr !

o

Il se met sur le ventre et rampe jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'immense lit, découvrant une chute de rein dont Heero se maudit de ne pas avoir retenu les courbes sous ses mains la veille, et étire le bras pour récupérer les fameux papiers, apparemment éparpillés par terre.

o

**Heure : 18h05.**

**Lieu : un lit, une chambre, un hôtel.**

L'heure était grave.

Et Heero, en plus de se sentir con, commençait à paniquer sévère.

Après tout, il aurait pu fermer sa gueule, faire mine de se souvenir de tout, faire son mystérieux qui garde son avis pour soi comme d'habitude, mais non il avait décidé d'être imbécilement honnête, de jouer carte sur table sous prétexte que c'était son ami ! Quel idiot.

Ca aurait très bien pu se passer, il aurait pu se réjouir un peu, profiter de cette occasion pour montrer à Duo qu'il le désirait et ça au moins c'était pas du flan. Il aurait pu attendre un peu et ramener la question du mariage en expliquant qu'après réflexion, il aurait préféré un truc plus solennel, mieux organisé et un peu prévu à l'avance si le mariage était tant important pour l'américain.

Il aurait pu pour amener Duo au fait que le mariage à l'aveugle c'était pas pour eux, qu'il préférait vivre avec lui quelques années pour tester afin d'être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur.

Mais non.

Il lui avait connement dit qu'il se rappelait de rien, même pas du fait qu'ils aient dépoussiéré le plumard, que la soirée et le mariage c'était comme si ça n'avait pas existé. Super glamour.

Duo était maintenant assis sur le lit, à 30 bons centimètres de lui, les bras croisés, et il faisait la gueule.

Heero, assis également, les papiers éparpillés sur le drap recouvrant ses jambes, avait les yeux dans le vide.

Effectivement, il les avait bien tous signé correctement, écrit son nom et ses informations correctement, et pour lui cela relevait tout simplement de la sorcellerie.

o

-Il faut que je parle aux autres.

-Mais je t'en pris, tu n'as qu'à y aller tout de suite, répliqua sèchement son ami.

-Je vais prendre une douche et… aller voir Trowa et Quatre.

-Oh oui… c'est sûr, EUX on peut leur faire confiance. Mais MOI, ah non, certainement pas…

-C'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance… mais tu commences à t'énerver et je n'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire croire que…

-Que quoi ?

-Que c'est de ta faute. Si je me souviens de rien.

-Allez… retourne le couteau dans la plaie.

-Tu vois ? Tu vois pourquoi il faut qu'on arrête d'en parler ?

-Tu te rappelles de quand je t'ai dis de suivre tes émotions ? C'est ce que tu as fais hier, pourquoi tu n'assumes pas ?

-Là, je pense que je les ai doublées, mes émotions. Je dois bien avoir 72 tours d'avance sur mes émotions.

-La bonne excuse. Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu me crois pas qu'on ait couché ensemble.

-Alors justement, qu'on soit dans le même lit ne justifie pas qu'on ait couché ensemble. Tu dis que toi aussi tu étais bourrés. Si ça se trouve…

-Regarde de ton coté de ton lit.

o

Ce qu'il fit.

Et oooh intéressant.

Un paquet de capotes et quelques unes des occupantes usées. Trois !

Merde alors.

o

-Evidemment, tu peux nier qu'elles ne sont ni à toi ni à moi, dit-il ironiquement.

o

Bah, elles sont peut-être à la femme de ménage ? Il est 18h, elle doit être passée avec son collègue et ils ont surement sympathisés… ? Pourquoi pas ?

o

-Je… n'utilise pas cette marque.

o

(CA c'est de la justification de la mort qui tue.)

L'américain ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, l'air douloureusement irrité.

Ok. C'était débile comme excuse, mais c'est pas grave. Quand on a touché le fond, creuser un peu plus un peu moins ça ne fait presqu'aucune différence.

Mais le pire… c'est que le japonais était conscient qu'il allait dire quelque chose de nul.

o

-Moi non plus. C'est à Trowa et Quatre. Et… franchement Heero… t'as plus con comme motif ? Parce que là ça atteint des proportions que j'aurais jamais imaginé.

o

C'est rien de le dire !

* * *

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et donné envie de vouloir la suite. Je tiens quand même à dire que le squelette de cette fic est fait, maintenant je suis sur le reste !**


	4. Plus moche la vie

**Heure : 18h13.  
****Lieu : la salle de bain d'une chambre d'un hôtel**

o

On dit que le plus beau jour de notre vie c'est le jour de notre mariage. On dit aussi que mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux.

Donc comme il a plu de l'alcool, ils devraient rester ivre de bonheur toute la vie.

Mais bizarrement, Heero ne l'était pas.

Justement, il venait juste de dégriser.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment, comment, _comment_, alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie était clair que de l'eau de roche, COMMENT son mariage pouvait être aussi clair que de la vodka, et pouvait lui avoir coulé entre les doigts.

o

Il avait déjà bu, il avait déjà fait des conneries, il avait déjà oublié quelques trucs UNE fois… mais avec des indices il avait à peu près recollé les morceaux du puzzle.

Mais là, il avait même pas l'impression de découvrir la boîte.

La dernière fois que l'ancien pilote 01 s'était réveillé avec un inconnu dans son lit sans qu'il ait la mémoire de l'avoir emmené, c'était lors de sa première et unique VRAIE cuite.

Oui… ben forcément il y avait eu les fois où il s'était bien murgé la tronche et où le lendemain était un peu dur à encaisser. Mais en général, même si ça prenait environ 5/10 minutes de réinitialisation du cerveau, il se souvenait _en gros_ dans quel contexte il avait fait la rencontre de son coup d'un soir.

La vraie cuite qu'il eu, en fin de guerre (c'était un jeunot, un ptit foie, haha !) lui fit se rendre compte des désastres organismiques (et orgasmiques aussi… quoique non en fait puisqu'il ne se rappelait plus de rien !) de l'alcool… Du coup au « alors, c'était comment ? » de ses potes, pour la réponse ce fut la roue de la fortune avec un bon aspirine au bout du gain.

L'inconnu s'était levé, la tête dans le cul, s'était rhabillé sans hâte et était parti avec un seul regard et un « allez salut ! ».

Ca donna envie à Heero de regarder des documentaires animaliers pour mieux comprendre la société dans lequel il était désormais contraint de vivre.

o

En entrant dans la salle de bain à la pointe de la modernité, c'est-à-dire grande et neutre (maintenant la modernité c'est de mettre de la déco neutre mais attention, pas le neutre qui vaut pas cher. Non, c'est le neutre hors de prix qui est très fashion), il avait voulu observer sa tête dans la glace avant la douche, pour voir à quoi il ressemblait (enfin plutôt s'il ressemblait à quelque chose)… et finalement s'était rétracté.

A quoi bon se faire peur ?

Le japonais évita donc soigneusement de regarder la glace de la salle de bain - à croire qu'il ne pouvait même pas soutenir son propre regard - pour se glisser dans la douche et faire couler l'eau sur son corps et, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il se senti bien.. enfin un peu mieux.

Recevoir le doux écoulement du jet d'eau chaude sur son visage, les yeux fermés, était si bon après avoir liquéfié son cerveau et sa mémoire la veille.

Non sérieusement, se réveiller d'un coma après s'être fait exploser pendant une autodestruction d'un Gundam, c'est du petit jeu. Prendre une douche un lendemain de cuite, CA c'est de la vraie résurrection.

Oui c'est cette douche là que tu apprécies le plus. Tu l'apprécies tellement que c'en est limite porno.

Mais Heero est un écolo, après seulement vingt-cinq minutes il fini par sortir.

La salle de bain s'était transformée en hammam et un rideau de buée avait recouvert le miroir. D'une main, il l'essuya au niveau de sa figure. Il fallait bien qu'il s'affronte un jour ou l'autre ! Et qui pouvait le battre à part lui-même ?

Il n'était pas du genre à s'observer pendant des heures pour voir comment il est beau, comment il a pas de défaut, quel est son meilleur profil, son regard qui tue, comment arranger sa coiffure… non. Il n'était pas ambassadeur de la paix. Il ne se trouvait pas spécialement attirant, et ce qu'il voyait plus qu'autre chose sur sa peau étaient les petites cicatrices accumulées des guerres. Parce que va te flanquer un torticolis pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur ton profil, des yeux bleus pour un asiat franchement c'est comme une banane au pays des agrumes, et plus sa coiffure était en bordel, moins ça le dérangeait.

Une fois propre et habillé (et après avoir emprunté à durée non déterminée les gels douches de la salle de bain de l'hôtel - il n'y a pas de petit profit – eh ben quoi, ils sont au gingembre ! C'est aphrodisiaque ce parfum, et puis c'est pratique les petits flacons pour les voyages), le japonais traversa la chambre en accélérant presque le pas.

Il fut curieux d'entendre Duo lui dire de façon naturelle et pas du tout fâchée « tiens, si tu vas voir Tro et Quatre, rends leur ça ».

Et sur le « ça » Duo lui lança à travers la pièce le paquet de capotes.

o

**Heure : 18h56.  
****Lieu : à la porte de la chambre 144, Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas**

-Heero ! Ca va ? Bien dormi… ?

o

Il était dans le coup, ce blondard !

Parce que vous le connaissez ce « bien dormi… ? » pas du tout taquin, tout à fait innocent et qui ne sous-entend en rien le fait que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, et surement que les voisins non plus. Leurs tambourinages de mur ne vous ont même pas servi de métronome parfois.

Quatre a beau être sincère avec ses amis, il n'en est pas moins comédien parfois pour sauver les apparences. Il sait bien se couvrir de la plus grande sagesse et la plus pure pudeur, pourtant quand on le connait plus en détails, on apprend qu'il est le premier amateur de jeux coquins divers et variés. En même temps, c'est logique : il est Arabe, et chez eux, ils aiment quand c'est bien épicé.

Heero lança au faux frère un regard blasé qui ne voulait pas du tout dire « je te hais » avant d'essayer de prendre un ton tout à fait naturel, après tout ça lui avait presque réussi jusqu'à là.

o

-Je peux entrer ?

o

C'est pas qu'exposer sa vie dans le couloir dérange, mais il aimait pas le cadre. La moquette rouge faisait un brin trop impérial et puis à l'entrée de la chambre de son ami, il avait l'impression d'être un serveur qui lui demande ce qu'il veut pour le petit dèj'.

Même si tirer son coup dans ce genre d'hôtel ça se fait, (d'ailleurs tout le monde sait que dans un hôtel x étoiles, t'économises un an de salaire pour te payer une nuit, donc tu chopes, donc tu baises…) en parler ça se fait pas.

Faire l'amour sur un lit dans une chambre, c'est nul. Faire l'amour sur un lit king size dans une chambre de 50m² avec des tableaux, des fleurs, le mini frigo, le bar, jacuzzi, hammam, vue sur la mer et le service sous cloche (attention, english breakfast avec couverts en argent. Pas la tartine-carré de beurre-carré de confiote du B&B) au lit le lendemain, c'est bien moins nul. Enfin c'est normal quoi !

Quatre, au regard du japonais, décida qu'il valait mieux ranger son petit air léger (pour le moment) même si ça le démangeait de le titiller un point dont il savait que Heero détestait mettre sur le tapis. C'est un peu comme s'amuser à énerver un hérisson avec un bout de bâton.

Heero n'est pas prude, il garde simplement sa vie privée pour lui. Ah c'est sûr que quand on se met en couple avec une personne dont la vie sexuelle, qui devient la notre, regarde tout le monde, c'est pas facile de s'adapter.

Quatre est un requin en affaire, fait pâlir de peur ses adversaires et chier dans leur froc ses employés qui le traite comme un dieu, mais il suit les ébats érotiques de Duo comme une adolescente cul-cul avec Plus Belle la Vie. Alors s'ils deviennent aussi ceux de Heero, pour l'Arabe c'est kif-kif : il est normal de demander au Japonais le nouvel épisode.

o

-Oui bien sûr ! Entre.

o

Sous cette invitation tellement chaleureuse, tellement pleine d'amitié, tellement bienveillante, en fait tellement Quatre parce que tellement « on a des choses à se dire, petit chaperon rouge, entre mon enfant, je ne suis pas le loup déguisé en grand-mère » (tellement hypocrite quoi), l'ancien pilote 01 se mit direct sur la défensive.

Y'a pas de fromage sans piège à souris avec cet homme.

Quatre ne dit pas « oui bien sûr, entre » à n'importe qui et à n'importe quel moment. Généralement, c'est pour parler affaire ou règlement de compte. Or Heero voyait mal le moment d'introduire une nouvelle balle plus performante et plus adaptable à ses hommes, qui fait plus de morts et moins de dégâts.

C'était donc un règlement de compte.

Mit dans le contexte, un contrôle de situation.

Et donc c'était un complot.

La vie est moche.

o

-Mon ami…

o

Alors déjà les 2 mots qui font flipper sa race quand on connaît Quatre, puisqu'ils précèdent tout un discourt sur les valeurs et la conscience avec pour exemple LUI.

Au choix, il faut faire le bon élève ou le cancre. Celui qui n'en a rien à foutre, qui sait que ça peut être important dans une certaine manière mais qui sait aussi qu'il pourra vivre même s'il écoute pas. Heero pouvait se le permettre et c'était une des rares personnes.

o

-… je dois dire que dans ma vie j'ai toujours essayé de combiner la suivie de mes instincts avec mes devoirs et mes obligations. Je n'ai pas réussis dans tous les cas mais c'est une de mes marques de fabrique, donc j'en ai largement l'habitude…

o

Putain, sans doliprane, ça fait quand même un peu mal…

o

-… Je ne peux pas dire que je suis imprévisible, mais celui qui croit pouvoir prévoir toutes mes actions et mes choix est un imbécile… et un futur SDF. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi. Là où je veux en venir…

o

Heero tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il était en train de feuilleter un magasine en attendant que le flot de paroles, qu'on pourrait comparer à une introduction dans une dissertation de Bac, passe.

C'était son ami, ami pour la vie, tralala, mais sérieux, il était obligé de lui faire la leçon ?

Depuis quand Quatre était le plus sage de tous ? Depuis que WuFei était le plus drôle ?

Il avait préparé son coup, mais le Japonais ne se laisserait pas avoir par une scène de théâtre en carton.

o

-… c'est que tu nous as vraiment impressionné hier soir.

-Alors là je t'arrête. Je n'ai rien fais.

o

Il n'en est pas tellement convaincu mais il faut attaquer pour pouvoir voir le point faible de la défense de l'ennemi.

… ben faut croire que c'était pas ce point là.

o

-Ah, Heero ! C'est pour ça que c'était beau et parfait !

o

C'est une façon de voir les choses. Quand on fait rien et que justement la beauté du geste c'est qu'il n'y en ait pas…

Y'a tellement eu de peintures magnifiques, de portraits si bien détaillés, de paysages somptueux, trop même, que le jour ou un mec a peint une toile en bleu avec un point rouge tout con c'est devenu une œuvre d'art reconnue. Parce que c'était « original, pur, absurde ».

Heero pouvait presque se féliciter d'être un artiste doué qui s'ignore.

En attendant, c'était plus que pas crédible. Beau et parfait ? Il manquait plus qu'il lui dise que ça aurait été mieux avec du riz et des pétales de roses qu'on aurait envoyé aux mariés, et Quatre se serait fait démasquer.

Beau et parfait… franchement. Quatre se fout complètement de l'esthétique, il s'en occupe juste pour son image. Si si, on a l'impression qu'il est propre sur lui, maniaque et précieux, mais c'est complètement faux ! La seule chose qu'il trouve beau et parfait dans ce monde, c'est Trowa à poil sur un édredon. Il l'avait avoué pendant un jeu d'alcool deux ans auparavant.

o

-Quatre… sérieusement…

-Non, toi sérieusement. Tu avais prévu le truc ou pas ?

-Quel truc ?

-Ben ta demande ! Parce que si c'est pas le cas, avoir fait tout à l'arrache, avoir été dicté par ton cœur et te jeter à l'eau qu'importe les conséquences, c'était magnifique… !

o

Pour un peu, Heero aurait pleuré. De désespoir.

D'accord, Quatre était féru des toiles de peintures qui ressemblent à rien (on appelle ça « œuvres contemporaines »), mais il y mettait vraiment du cœur, le faux frère, à utiliser cette métaphore à 3 jetons de caddie en vue de tromper son ami !

o

-Ah…

-Mais oui ! C'était génial ! J'adore ce je-m'en-foutisme des principes, du protocole, des étapes ! Tu as tout fais valsé, tu n'as pas suivi les règles d'une relation imposées par la société, tu as suivi ton instinct ! Mon ami… Se calma le blond dans son extase qui grandissait au fur et à mesure, je t'avoue que longtemps mon regard sur toi n'était que professionnel, que je ne voyais qu'un homme grand dans ses actions humanitaires… mais je me suis trompé. Ton cœur est beaucoup plus profond que ça, ça va plus loin, et aujourd'hui, tu as mon entière Estime.

o

Mon dieu… y'avait quoi exactement dans les verres de Quatre hier ?

o

-C'est trop d'honneur… Hésita le japonais avec une légère peur au ventre et un sourcil levé de méfiance.

-Non, c'est rien, répondit joyeusement l'arabe. Et je dois ajouter que j'envierai presque Duo. S'il te plait… si tu pouvais éviter de dire ça à Trowa… Je l'aime, c'est incontestable, mais il ne m'a jamais surpris comme tu l'as fait hier soir.

-Non non non non non… Se reprit Heero qui avait presque été dupé par cet acteur, tu ne comprends pas… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… mais quoi que ce soit, c'était un accident.

-Un accident ? Ecoute, je veux bien comprendre que l'épisode du petit parapluie c'était un accident mais…

-Du quoi ?

-Le petit parapluie ! Celui du cocktail ! Tu… tu te rappelles pas ?

-Non… mais de quoi tu me parles ? Je m'en fous du parapluie ou de la fontaine ou des poneys bleus qui chantent la tyrolienne si ce moment a vraiment existé ! Je te parle du mariage.

-Eh bien quoi ? Je t'ai dis que j'ai beaucoup aimé. C'était simple, émouvant…

-Arrête, tu as piqué une crise l'année dernière à l'anniversaire de Trowa quand tu as vu qu'il manquait un étage à ta pyramide de verres à champagne. Tu me feras pas croire que tu aimes les choses simples quand il s'agit d'événements.

o

Sauf Trowa en simple appareil.

o

-Alors là permet-moi de te contredire. Je manquais de sommeil et on était en retard sur le timing.

o

Faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde. Il ne savait plus trop si la question la plus importante était s'il s'était complètement bourré la gueule avant ou après la demande, ou si le mariage avait bien eu lieu.

o

-Hm. Tu fais tellement bien semblant d'être maniaque que je ne sais plus ce que tu aimes.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le sujet mais je veux bien te répondre quand même : c'était l'anniv de Trowa. Et j'aime Trowa. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, c'est tout. Mais revenons plutôt à toi. Tu as apprécié ta nuit de noce comme il se doit ? Est-ce que Duo a bien une tache de naissance sur la fesse droite ? Parce que je crois que je l'ai vu dépasser un jour où on était à la plage, mais il m'a toujours affirmé que son cul était immacul…

-Je veux parler à Trowa.

-Okaaay. Coupe-moi la parole, et me réponds pas surtout. 'Tain, les gens, éduquez vos gosses.

-Il est où ?

-Dans la salle de bain… Mais tu crois quoi, qu'il va contredire son âme sœur ? C'est pas un mufle, lui.

o

Quelque part Heero s'en voulait d'être si sec avec son ami si naïf. Mais d'un autre, l'innocence est souvent trompeuse. Il mettrait sa main à couper le feu que le blond n'était ange que pour faire de la pub pour du fromage.

D'impuissance, il passa sa main sur sa figure.

Apparemment, tout était contre lui.

Il se demandait même pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse une telle enquête. Il pouvait se contenter d'accepter, et simplement expliquer la situation à Duo. L'américain est compréhensif, et si ça se trouve ils pourraient divorcer pour mieux recommencer un mariage plus tard si ça marchait entre eux. Histoire que les deux en profitent.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ca n'avait rien de cohérent pour lui. C'était comme peindre un chemin sur un mur pour ne plus voir le mur.

Pour être moins poétique, c'était comme baisser le capot des toilettes sans tirer la chasse d'eau après une grosse commission.

Quatre remarqua que sous la chevelure sauvage du japonais, c'était la guerre.

Et en tant que pacifiste, il se devait d'intervenir.

o

-Oh Heero… Commença t-il avec compassion dans la voix, j'en étais sûr qu'il fallait t'arrêter de boire… Personne ne m'a écouté. Désolé, j'aurais dû insister.

-Donc j'étais ivre quand tout ça est arrivé. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Tu étais ivre après qu'on ait célébré l'évènement. Enfin, LES évènements, Hilde avait son anniversaire. D'ailleurs elle a donné des nouvelles ?

-Quatre, j'étais ivre avant. Et n'essaye pas de détourner mon attention sur le problème.

-Je ne pense pas, on t'a fait une série de tests débiles qui a fait marrer tout le monde sauf toi parce que tu étais encore celui qui avait le moins bu. A ce stade de la soirée.

-Je ne me souviens de rien, S'acharna le japonais.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que ça ne s'est pas passé. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas le croire.

-Non mais ça je veux bien le comprendre, tu sais pas combien de litres d'alcool tu as bu ? Ca a pu faire… pfff… 4 litres d'alcool dans le sang ? Tu es vraiment incroyable. Les mads ne t'ont pas raté. Et tu marchais encore après ça !

-…

-Bon… plus très droit… et plus tout seul. Mais tu marchais quand même !

-Alors logiquement je n'aurais même pas pu la lever.

-Hey, tu es le perfect soldier. T'as des muscles que nous, pauvres mortels, n'avons pas.

-Ce n'est pas une explication qui me suffit.

-Ah bon. Pouvoir se battre en t-shirt sur une banquise sans avoir mangé pendant une semaine c'est normal, mais pouvoir baiser en étant bourré, selon toi, ça l'est pas. Tu m'expliques ? Bientôt tu vas me dire qu'on peut tailler une pipe la bouche fermée mais qu'on peut pas respirer le cul bouché.

o

Heero baissa les bras. Autant s'adresser directement au pénis de Quatre si c'était pour entendre ça.

Et bizarrement, c'était le seul nœud de l'histoire qu'il ne souhaitait pas démêler.

* * *

**Et non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ! La suite arrive… lentement… mais surement !**


	5. Fight club

**Heure : 19h02  
****Lieu : à 5 mètres de la salle de bain de la chambre 144, Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas**

Au jeu « Prends-moi pour un con », Heero était toujours mauvais perdant. Il se débrouillait toujours pour tricher, même quand il avait l'avantage.

Seulement là, après avoir posé sa carte « c'est tiré par les cheveux », et comme tous les bonus de sa combinaison « rien vu, rien dit, rien entendu » avait été annulés par un super combo « témoins et preuves à l'appui » lancés par Quatre et Duo, il fallait voir les choses en face : le jeu de Heero n'était pas bon.

Trowa arriva juste à ce moment là, propre et habillé. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il avait une serviette sur les épaules pour ne pas tremper sa chemise.

Le japonais se mit une baffe « c'est pas tes oignons » mentale après s'être demandé bien malgré lui-même si ses deux amis avaient dépoussiéré le matelas avant ou après s'être couchés…

… ou les deux.

Enfin toujours est-il qu'eux, ça faisait un long bout de temps qu'ils prenaient leur pied ensemble, et qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs comme deux doigts (de ce pied), bien dans leurs baskets.

Et Heero avait perdu la course de la conquête amoureuse depuis longtemps. Et pourtant c'était le plus sportif. Obligé, Trowa s'était dopé. Ou alors il fallait croire que ce dernier avait piqué un sprint alors que la spécialité de Heero, c'était l'endurance.

Tout ça pour ne pas dire que le japonais avait simplement manqué le départ.

Le français s'assit sur le lit, pencha sa tête en avant en regardant le sol et se frotta vigoureusement la tête avec la serviette -dégageant des phéromones sexuels que Quatre (à la vue de son blocage visionnel (1)) absorba sans presque le montrer-.

o

-Heero.

-Bonjour.

o

Puis il releva la tête pour adresser un regard (sous son rideau de cheveux secs/mouillés) et un sourire moqueurs au japonais.

o

-C'était vraiment une surprise hier soir. Tu devrais jouer au poker, tu tromperais tout le monde.

o

Misère.

Tartuffe ne suffisait pas. Fallait que Pinocchio se ramène.

o

-C'est surtout une surprise pour moi ce matin. Enfin… au réveil ce soir.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague. Je suis vraiment sérieux. Et je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

o

Trowa et Quatre s'échangèrent sans vouloir le cacher un regard indescriptible à la Gomez et Morticia Addams (ça veut dire qu'il y a plus rassurant). Trowa reprit la parole.

Il affichait la même tête que quand il devait dresser un lion devant un public.

Rappelons qu'aucun lion n'a jamais osé le contrarier.

o

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-Non ! Ou plutôt oui il y'a un problème ! Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ca peut s'expliquer facilement si vous m'avouez qu'il ne s'est rien passé, ce qui me semble logique.

o

Quatre se grandit un peu, jetant un œil pas très content à son compagnon. Il n'est pas du genre à dire « tu vois, j'avais raison, c'est toi qui avais tort ! » mais s'il avait un peu moins de fierté, il l'aurait carrément enfoncé.

o

-Tu as bu. C'est ça qui explique tout.

-Je parle à Trowa, pas à toi, Quatre.

-Mais qu'est ce que ça change ?

-Laisse, Quatre. Je vais lui dire.

-…

-Heero tu as beaucoup bu.

-Ha ! Lança l'arabe sur un ton victorieux.

o

Dés lors, Heero su qu'il partait avec un handicap sérieux.

Non pas que ça soit du au surnombre de ses adversaires. Ca encore, il pouvait gérer.

Deux personnes, c'est une chose, et pas grand chose.

Mais un couple, c'est deux personnes au carré : elles sont deux fois plus chiantes quand elles sont de paire avec leur moitié.

Le match serait corsé. Surtout avec un Quatre en mode « J'AI RAISON PUTAIN DE MERDE J'VOUS DIS ! ».

Sans compter qu'il y avait un Trowa en mode soumis, parce qu'aux cotés d'un Quatre « JE PASSE EN MODE ZERO SI VOUS M'ECOUTEZ PAS ! », il préférait faire profil bas.

Il avait déjà faillis mourir une fois et avait réellement perdu toute sa mémoire. Il valait mieux éviter que ça ne se reproduise. Surtout pour une si bête histoire de cul qui n'était même pas la leur.

Enfin… dans toute l'histoire, si, forcément qu'il était concerné par une histoire de cul. Sinon comment Quatre pouvait le manipuler aussi bien ?

o

-D'accord. Ca c'est certain. J'ai beaucoup bu. Je me suis réveillé avec une gueule de bois… -« _Non !_ » pensa t-il « _je suis le soldat parfait, je n'avoue pas mes faiblesses !_ » mais trop tard- … et je sais que j'ai bu. Mais je n'ai pas pu demander Duo en mariage, même ivre.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, « même ivre » ? On fait des tas de choses dans certains états, que l'on ne ferait pas dans un état normal.

o

Alors ça, en tant qu'esclave sexuel, Trowa était effectivement le mieux placé pour le dire et le premier à le savoir !

o

-Oui, surement, lâcha Heero avec beaucoup de contenance car il commençait à perdre patience, mais voila, vous ne pouvez pas me faire marcher comme ça. Les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes. Je n'arrive plus à parler avec Duo parce qu'il insiste. Vous voulez que ça se passe aussi comme ça avec vous ? Trowa, j'aimerai te parler en privé.

-Mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'il insiste ? Questionna Quatre avec un regard perçant.

o

Soupir.

La question était plutôt de savoir pourquoi Heero n'insistait pas pour que l'Arabe se barre.

o

-Je ne sais pas. Vous avez probablement fait un pari ou je ne sais quoi. Du genre combien de temps je tiendrai. Honnêtement je ne sais pas qui j'aimerai faire gagner. Mais celui qui remportera a intérêt à me payer un coup. Si c'est Duo, ce n'est pas qu'un seul coup que je voudrai.

o

Pour une fois depuis que Trowa avait rejoint la conversation, le visage de Quatre s'illumina comme si on venait de lui apprendre qu'un plus un égal deux.

o

-C'est vrai ?

o

La nouvelle n'était certes pas aussi trépidante que de savoir que Dark Vador était en fait le père de Luc, mais pourtant, quand on ignore tout, un rien peut bouleverser notre existence.

o

-Oui. Ca fait longtemps qu'il m'attire.

-Mais… genre qu'il t'attire, qu'il t'attire ou qu'il t'attire ? Sollicita l'arabe en faisait des expressions faciales différentes pour illustrer les deux termes.

-Tu peux être plus explicite ?

-Il t'attire physiquement ou tu voudrais carrément sortir avec lui, l'aimer et le chérir dans le bonheur et dans le malheur, lui jurer fidélité et le protéger, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

o

Alors au choix : un couteau sous la gorge ou un flingue sur la tempe ?

o

-Euh…

-Quand tu dis « longtemps », tu veux dire combien de temps ? Surenchéri le français.

o

Heero se senti comme sondé du regard comme par un radar à mensonge ou un scanner à billets.

La technique du gentil flic et du méchant flic à l'interrogatoire était déjà à la base redoutable. Mais là c'était la version améliorée : deux flics gentils par devant, méchants par derrière.

(Mais lourds sous TOUS LES ANGLES)

o

-Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais fais de signes !

-Tu comptais attendre encore longtemps sans rien faire ? Ajouta Trowa les bras croisés.

-Stop !

o

L'apoptose mentale du japonais, en plein boom exponentiel, se révéla être une alarme lui signalant qu'un abus d'amis chiants pouvait être dangereux pour la santé.

o

-Toi, j'ai assez discuté avec toi, décréta-t-il en pointant Quatre du doigt. Toi, continua-t-il en désignant cette fois Trowa, je veux te parler EN PRIVE.

o

Le ton était assez ferme pour que Quatre se la boucle enfin. Ce dernier lança un regard à son compagnon, et ils acquiescèrent sous l'ordre de Heero sans plus réfléchir.

Il y avait un blond de trop dans la pièce.

Heero allait enfin avoir le français pour lui tout seul, sans Quatre surveillant ses paroles. Même si le japonais se doutait un peu que Quatre, là ou pas là physiquement, influençait Trowa comme Batman pour Robin (sauf qu'eux, au moins ils avaient honte, ils mettaient un masque !).

Quatre avait bien soudoyé son meilleur ami pour qu'il se retourne contre lui de cette façon ! C'était facile d'imaginer comment l'ancien pilote 04 avait du s'y prendre. Le sale pervers !

Au moins, Heero savait à présent que pour Trowa, un certain dialecte fonctionne mieux qu'un autre. La langue de l'amitié n'était rien face à la langue de Quatre…

Il eu presque pitié du français qui se pliait face à l'amour et qui se faisait mener sans aucune difficulté par le bout du nez (et aussi par un autre bout il faut l'avouer).

Peut-être serait-il comme ça lui aussi avec Duo : sans plus aucune autonomie morale ni aucun pouvoir de décision…

En couple, quoi.

Le japonais secoua furtivement la tête en fermant les yeux, comme pour se sceller un pacte avec lui-même : amoureux ou pas, jamais il ne se laissera menotter par son homme.

…

Euh… quoique.

…

Au sens propre, si, pourquoi pas !

o

**Heure : 19h09**

**Lieu : le même endroit**

Les deux alcooliques, pardon, acolytes, restèrent plantés face à face alors que Quatre quittait la chambre avec sur son visage « Je m'en vais comme un Prince… ! » parce que s'il était un peu obligé, il était grave dégouté.

Il y eu un yeuxtage mutuel intensif pendant de longues minutes, comme une sorte de bataille du regard dont seul Heero et Trowa connaissaient les règles et les secrets.

Au final puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir comment ce fight se pratique, on ne connaitra pas le vainqueur. Mais Trowa ouvrit la bouche le premier avec un petit sourire en coin.

o

-Tu cachais bien ton jeu.

-Et toi, très mal, le tien.

-Moi je parle d'un jeu tout autre. Un rôle que tu te donnais. Celui de « je suis fou de Duo mais personne le sait, et je le dirai à personne ». Il était bon.

-C'est clair qu'il l'était. Mais ton rôle de « écoute Quatre, c'est la voix de la sagesse, et ne me demande plus rien parce que je n'aime pas te mentir », lui par contre, est vraiment nul. Mais c'est pas étonnant, tu es aussi bon acteur que tu fais le clown. Et même là, tu ne me fais pas rire.

- Bien qu'un peu con, je dois l'avouer. Il était temps que tu y mettes fin. Pourquoi, si tu hésitais autant, tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'aider ? Je suis ton ami et confident, Heero. Je t'aurais aiguillé.

-Je t'emmerde avec amitié, Trowa.

-Oui, parce que pour la confidence… je crois que Quatre l'aura comprit aussi, donc moyenne moyenne.

-Tu es conscient que je risque de ne plus jamais rien te dire à l'avenir ?

-Ah, parce que tu me disais des choses avant ? Enfin… des choses intéressantes je veux dire.

-Tu es au courant de toutes mes conquêtes, se senti rabâcher Heero avec un air vanné.

-« Je me suis fait Intel hier soir. –Ah bon ? Raconte, c'était bien ? –Oui. –Mais encore ? –Tu veux du café ? » Waaaa, quels exploits… Que d'émotion ! Autant pour les missions et les remarques sur les membres de ton équipe, j'ai le droit à des romans de mails et des heures de paroles. Autant sur ta vie privée, une mouche a le temps de péter que t'as déjà fini de parler.

-C'est peut-être pour éviter tout ce genre de conneries « tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas ? Tu vas faire quoi, quand, où, comment ? ».

-Je ne suis pas de ce genre, tu me connais.

-Oui je te connais. Et je te connais assez pour voir que Quatre déteint sur toi comme les nuisettes rose de Relena sur mes chemises blanches quand elle a voulu me rendre service alors que ma machine à laver m'a lâché.

o

Le français rit à ce souvenir, mais ne se laissa pas amadouer par cet humour noir.

o

-Tu n'avais pas eu le choix. Duo était en mission, WuFei en voyage d'affaire, et Quatre et moi en vacances à des milliers de kilomètres. C'est pas comparable.

-Si, j'aurais pu simplement aller dans un lavomatique.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon ben t'étais con alors. En tout cas, la situation dans laquelle tu es maintenant est complètement, mais complètement différente.

-Pas tant que ça. On a tous les deux eu le choix. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme Quatre l'entend.

-Bon allez, je vois que t'es frustré. Je vais te faire plaisir : dis-moi ce que tu veux que répète. Comme ça tu seras content.

-C'est facile de faire un semi-mensonge de ce style. Moi je te parle de la vérité, dite avec sincérité. Comme on le fait d'habitude, toi et moi.

-Très bien. Parlons de ça alors. Mais tu commences. A propos de Duo.

-Je comptais sur toi pour m'appuyer dans l'histoire que lui et Quatre ont inventé, car tu sais que je n'aurais pas pu faire n'importe quoi même sous la coupe de l'alcool.

-C'est plutôt Duo qui t'a sous sa coupe… Ou… sous sa croupe…

-Décidément, de toi non plus je n'aurais pas les réponses à mes questions.

-Si tu espères que je te dise exactement ce que tu souhaites entendre, ce ne sont plus des questions. Auquel cas il faut m'en informer, que je me casse pas la tête à t'expliquer quoique ce soit. Au passage, tu ne m'as toujours rien dis de ta _vérité dite avec sincérité_.

o

La porte d'entrée se déverrouilla et Quatre entra dans la chambre avec précaution, presque sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il redoutait de se faire mitrailler pour avoir dérangé les deux hommes.

Ces derniers tournèrent simultanément la tête vers l'intrus.

o

-Excusez-moi, je prends juste un truc. Avec Duo on va faire un tour rapidos dehors histoire de se dégourdir les pattes, je prends ma sacoche au cas où.

o

L'arabe traversa la chambre comme une antilope sur un terrain de chasse de lions, suivi des yeux par les deux hommes.

C'était la parfaite occasion pour Heero de montrer son visage de chacal.

Il n'y avait pas de raison que tout le monde se foute de sa gueule mais que lui n'ait pas le droit !

o

-Au fait, tiens, répliqua le japonais sournoisement en tendant à Trowa quelque chose. Je te surestimais.

-Merci, répondit le français avec amusement en récupérant le paquet de capotes. Mais je pense que ça fait un peu gamin de te répondre que j'ai eu peur qu'elles soient trop grandes pour tes origines asiatiques ?

-Tu penses bien, mais je n'en attendais pas plus de toi.

o

Quatre saisi sa sacoche, posée sur une table, sans un mot et en leur tournant le dos.

Non c'est pas possible, aucune réaction ? Heero aurait pourtant vraiment aimé semer la zizanie comme un gros connard pour perturber ses concurrents.

o

-Je te croyais plus… proportionnel, ajouta le japonais pour enfoncer le français devant son compagnon.

-Je suis proportionnel à Quatre. Ce me suffit, lui répondit-il avec toute la flegme du monde.

o

Le français se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire plus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et en jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobade à l'arabe qui était déjà en train de partir.

Heero se demanda avec une jalouse admiration quelle force qu'il ne possédait pas permettait au français de réussir à garder tant d'optimisme et de sang froid quand on insultait sa monarchique dignité.

Un coup d'œil rapide sur Quatre, et Heero les envia tous les deux encore plus, Quatre répondant à Trowa avec un regard qui voulait dire « bonne réponse ! » accompagné d'un furtif pouce levé et d'un hochement de tête sincère.

Après avoir rangé le paquet dans ses affaires comme si de rien n'était, Trowa s'en retourna à Heero dans la chambre pour continuer leur discussion.

Le blond définitivement parti et hors jeu, c'était comme la vidange d'une vessie pleine.

D'un soulagement incomparable.

Le japonais avait peut-être perdu sa tentative de déstabilisation, mais l'important c'est que Trowa n'ait pas Quatre pour le soutenir.

Enfin Heero pouvait respirer.

Mais ça ne réglait pas tous les soucis non plus.

o

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as couché avec Duo, et alors. Si ça te gène, je vois pas pourquoi tu viens te plaindre de mécontentement auprès de nous. C'est auprès de lui que tu devrais t'expliquer. Il est tolérant, il passera l'éponge si tu le veux.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème, et tu le sais.

-C'est quoi alors ? T'as débandé ? Il s'est endormi ? Il t'a jeté ce matin ? Quoi ?

-Mais non ! Aucun rapport ! Tu le fais vraiment exprès.

-Bon alors, si vous vous êtes déclaré passionnément et si tu as eu un bon coup, qu'est ce qui t'énerve comme ça ?

o

Des broutilles, juste le fait que ses meilleurs amis lui fassent la blague la plus cruelle qu'il soit. A savoir d'essayer de lui faire croire que son désir d'être avec l'homme qu'il aime est devenu réalité.

Trois fois rien quoi !

o

-Ce qui m'énerve ?

o

Mais c'était rien à côté du fait qu'en plus il avait un rôle de poivrot murgé, capable de n'importe quoi, et avec la mémoire d'un Bernard Lhermitte trisomique.

o

-Là, à cet instant précis, ce qui m'énerve, c'est d'être perspicace, lâcha t-il désabusé.

-Alors sois perspicace et arrête de nous harceler… ! Fit Trowa en levant les mains en l'air pour les laisser retomber, las.

-Quoi ? C'est moi qui vous harcèle ! Depuis que je me suis réveillé on veut me faire croire un truc que j'aurais aimé qu'il se soit passé mais autrement, et qui ne s'est en fait pas passé, et c'est moi qui vous harcèle ?

-Mais parle à Duo !

-Non ! Il a exactement le même discourt que vous… à peu de chose près, se corrigea Heero en repensant aux lèvres de l'américain dans son cou et sa main sur ses pectoraux.

-Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu nous fais tourner le même disque depuis que tu es dans cette chambre, riposta le français avec un air ironique.

-Je n'abandonne pas quand je sais que j'ai raison. Même si généralement je me la ferme, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

-J'aurais bien envie que tu te la ferme là aussi.

-Non. J'ai une preuve de ce que j'avance.

-Ah oui, laquelle ? Réclama Trowa le menton levé, sous forme de défi.

o

Avec sa mèche qui lui cachait une partie du visage, Trowa était en quelque sorte un pirate borgne avec un bandeau sur son œil.

Et au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois.

Mais au royaume des cyclopes, les borgnes sont aveugles.

o

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver à devoir démontrer par la science que votre histoire ne tient pas debout.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. En fait, tu n'as rien. Tu bluffes.

-Ca te soulagerait ?

-Moi ? Je m'en fous. Je suis là pour constater. Comme Quatre. Parce que tu n'as rien dit à personne et du jour au lendemain, tout le monde apprend que 1/ tu es gay et 2/ tu veux Duo. J'étais bien conscient d'être le seul au courant de tes conquêtes et j'ai toujours respecté ta vie privée. D'ailleurs j'étais même un peu fier au fond de moi, d'être la seule personne qui connaissait vraiment Heero Yuy. J'avoue aujourd'hui que je suis déçu. J'ai l'impression d'être le premier homme à avoir découvert les icebergs, mais juste leur surface. 20% visible 80% caché. Maintenant que tu as tout déballé à tout le monde, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu regrettes.

-Vous m'avez _forcé_ à tout déballer ! Avec cette mise en scène de troubadours !

-Tu t'engueules ou tu _nous_ engueule ? On n'y est pour rien, nous. C'est _toi_ que tu ne comprends pas dans ce cas.

-J'ai toujours eu les pieds sur terre, et toujours été fidèle à moi-même. J'ai toujours su où j'allais.

-Ben tu vois comme quoi, tous les chemins mènent au rhum.

o

Non. Impossible que le japonais ait prit un raccourci.

Il ne se résignerait pas à admettre une faute de parcourt.

Les doigts se massant les tempes et avec un soupir exagéré, il ferma les yeux et tenta de garder son calme.

o

-Tssss… des _preuves_… _démontrer par la science_… fit Trowa d'un air presque dédaigneux. Et tu comptais faire quoi, faire passer à Duo un examen anal ? 'M'étonnerait qu'il te laisse faire, tu vois. Il a peut-être l'air de ce qu'il a l'air, mais il laisse pas les gens faire ce qu'ils veulent avec son cul.

-Très bien. Admettons que les papiers soient vrais, que ma signature soit vraie, que tout soit vrai et que je rentre dans votre histoire. Ce n'est pas plutôt Duo qui m'a fait la demande ? Enfin… un peu de cohérence !

-Ecoute, je comprends que ça peut être dur de ne pas se souvenir d'une fête parce qu'on s'est prit une grosse cuite. Et qu'en plus pendant la fête il s'est passé quelque chose de TRES important. Mais tu es un humain ! C'est normal, ça arrive !

o

Ils étaient d'accord, être humain, ça arrivait à Heero.

Oui oui, il faut l'admettre. Parce que c'est quoi le dicton ? « L'humanité est une erreur. »

Euh…

Non, c'est « l'erreur est humaine ».

Enfin, Heero hésita un peu sur le sens de l'expression, en voyant dans les yeux de son ingrat d'ami un message qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Se marier avec son meilleur ami, ça restait à discuter, mais pas avec Quatre et Trowa, parce qu'apparemment c'était mort de chez mort.

Heero persistait à croire que c'était biologiquement impossible pour son cas, car il aurait cent fois préféré coucher avec Duo sans jamais se marier avec, plutôt que s'être marié avec lui sans jamais l'avoir eu dans son lit.

Ben oui… même s'il l'aimait, il préférait s'assurer qu'ils étaient compatibles.

o

-Mais…

-L'important, continua le français, c'est que tu assumes tes choix. Le fait d'avoir fait ton coming out. Le fait de t'être marié avec Duo. Le fait d'avoir couché avec lui.

-C'est ça…vas-y, continue. A quand un nouveau plan pour me faire croire que je suis enceinte aussi ?

-Ok. Tu veux pas assumer, n'assume pas. Rejette la faute sur l'alcool. Et puis peut-être qu'on t'a drogué aussi. Et pourquoi tu ne ressort pas ton passé d'asocial et asexué pour beurrer le moule à excuses ?

-Il va falloir qu'on s'arrête là.

-C'est une bonne idée.

o

Oui car ils n'étaient pas riches au point de rembourser une vitre cassée parce qu'un des deux aurait malencontreusement valsé à travers.

o

-Je peux disposer ? demanda cyniquement le français.

-Hn.

o

Trowa fit un premier pas vers la porte, mais leva le doigt en l'air comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

o

-En fait je suis dans ma chambre donc c'est à toi de te casser.

o

Le japonais cligna des yeux deux fois, en faisant le deuil d'une fin de discussion qui aurait pu être tragique et émouvante si les deux hommes n'avaient pas oublié le détail du propriétaire de la chambre.

Mais l'ancien pilote 03 lui adressa une dernière parole alors que Heero s'apprêtait à s'en aller définitivement de la pièce.

o

-Une dernière chose.

o

Par amour pour son compagnon, ce chacal conseillerait presque Heero de faire un test de grossesse.

Mais le japonais se retourna, ayant encore l'espoir que cet imbécile écoute enfin sa conscience qui lui dictait de ne pas trahir son confident.

o

-Et le fait de t'être déclaré à Duo, tu le regrette ?

o

Bon.

Pour la conscience, c'est râpé. Mais pour la fin tragique…

o

-Oui, répondit-il théâtralement. Pour moi, ça n'est pas arrivé. Il y a juste ça que je regrette.

o

Ca, c'est fait.

Au moins un truc qui rapportait un point au brun. De l'art à l'état pur.

Une conversation qui se terminait dans un drap de non-dits et ponctuée par quelques mots poignants venant du cœur, c'était beau.

Ca servait strictement à que dalle, c'était triste, mais c'était beau.

o

**Heure : 19h37  
****Lieu : 12****ème**** étage du couloir sud des chambres 140 à 150 du Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas**

Seul dans le couloir, Heero soupira bruyamment.

Pourquoi tant d'acharnement de la part de ses potes ? Est-ce qu'ils voulaient lui apprendre le sens de l'humour ?

Il l'avait déjà, puisqu'il les supportait presque 7 jours sur 7 depuis la fin de la guerre.

La situation était grave.

Très grave, même. Puisque maintenant, Heero devait utiliser son joker, le seul élément qui manquait à l'enquête, qui pouvait encore le sortir de là, et qu'il avait espéré ne pas devoir jouer.

L'arme ultime, et qui allait peut-être mettre fin à ses problèmes, de cœur comme de cul.

Pour ça, il allait devoir affronter…

… WUFEI.

o

-Putain. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans Star Gate.

o

Restait plus qu'à trouver le portail pour rentrer dans son monde initial.

Mouais.

Dans la série, ça avait quand même l'air d'être plus facile.

* * *

**Alors, qui pense que Heero bluffe ? :D J'attends vos impressions ! ^_^**

**Restez près de vos mails, pour le prochain round !**

**(1) Non vous ne rêvez pas, ce mot n'existe pas. J'aime bien inventer les mots.**


	6. Very bad trique

**Oh mais... elle est encore vivante ? Oui :D ! Perdez pas espoir, ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui espèrent voir un jour la fin, car celle-ci arrive bientôt ^^**

* * *

**Heure : 19h51**  
**Lieu : à 10 cm de la chambre 147, Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas**

**(Ouais. Heero avait 14 minutes à se décider à toquer à la porte de WuFei.)**

-Bonjour Yuy.

-Bonjour.

o

« Casse-toi t'es moche tu pues » aurait concrètement pu traduire le « Bonjour Yuy » de WuFei, énoncé avec un ton plus froid et plus insipide qu'un sorbet à l'eau dilué au 10ème degré.

(Et sans sucre.)

Apparemment, il était pas hyper chaud pour taper la causette. Enfin… c'était juste une impression.

En même temps, le chinois était de nature aussi bavard qu'un pavé de saumon. Et tant mieux parce qu'Heero était à deux ongles rongés de faire une overdose de débit de paroles qui dépasse celui des chutes du Niagara.

Avec ses phrases de 7 mots maximum (10 et demi les jours de pleine lune), le japonais avait l'impression depuis son réveil de faire un marathon vocable.

C'était tout bêtement de l'énergie gâchée, surtout qu'à ce sport, il était plutôt handicapé : c'était comme si on inscrivait un bouc boiteux à une course de Pur Sangs Anglais dopés.

Bref, avoir la langue pendue, c'est bien. D'ailleurs, dans certaines circonstances, c'est même nécessaire.

Mais pas là.

Heero s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir tenu le coup après autant de polémique. Pour la journée, il avait surement battu son record de production salivaire. Et il n'était réveillé que depuis près de deux heures !

Un putain d'exploit.

C'était pas malin d'ailleurs. Après une piche aussi olympique que celle de la veille, il courrait certainement après une déshydratation de compèt'.

En tout cas, éreinté par cette histoire ou non, Heero décida quand même d'attaquer de front le chinois.

o

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

o

Il le regarde.

WuFei le regarde.

Il le regarde.

Bref. WuFei va passer à la casserole.

o

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne.

-Tu es la seule qui reste, renchérit le japonais au taquet.

-Alors je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de parler.

-Oh si. Tu es le plus sérieux de nous tous et tu t'efforces toujours de faire les choix les plus philosophiquement correct. Même si ta philosophie n'est pas toujours la mienne.

o

_« Et surtout, tu n'as pas le choix. »_

Tout portait à croire qu'Heero le faisait grave chier. Pas juste sa posture, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte comme pour faire barrage.

Ni ses cheveux lisses, encore humides après une douche, et tellement tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval stricte qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient s'arracher de son crâne, avaient surement été coiffés avec _beaucoup_ de tension. A croire que le chinois avait prédit l'avant première de la fin du monde.

Enfin, dire la vérité, c'était pas lui demander de démouler un cake en forme de poney !

Ben vu la tronche de constipé que le chinois affichait (que son air de gros dur insensible n'arrivait pas à cacher) apparemment, si.

Du coup quand on ne le connait pas, on se tâte. On se dit « c'est un balèze qui va me défoncer ma gueule si je fais pas comme il dit ou il est juste stagiaire et puis dans ce cas on s'en fout ? »

Le problème était là : Heero savait que WuFei n'était pas un pied tendre… d'ailleurs il n'était pas tendre du tout. Et valait mieux le cuisiner un peu et subtilement si on voulait pas finir en hachis.

Le faire revenir de temps en temps, et surtout, le déglacer. Parce qu'un WuFei à sec et à froid, c'est comme un coup de queue sans lubrifiant.

Ca râpe un peu.

Tout était une question de tactique (et d'_entrée en matière_) : d'abord brancher WuFei en le caressant dans le sens du poil, mais sans faire lèche-cul.

WuFei était sensible à ces petites choses là : quand il sentait la louchitude des flatteries un peu trop frotte-manche, vous pouviez être sûr que le dindon de la farce vous foutrait des marrons.

o

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de penser que je suis victime d'un complot ?

o

Oui forcément, énoncé comme ça, on aurait tendance à se dire « bon. Faut pas exagérer, y'a pas de quoi vermifuger un abri bus ! ».

Mais aux grands maux les grands moyens !

o

-Personne ne va te tuer ou te ruiner, répondit le chinois aussi sceptique qu'une fosse.

o

Aux grands maux les grands mots !

o

-Non mais j'ai une putain d'impression qu'on se fout de ma gueule et je commence à trouver ce bordel emmerdant.

o

Aux grands maux les gros mots !

o

-Yuy, personne ne se moque de toi. Peut-être que tu interprètes mal les choses.

-Alors dans ce cas là, dis-moi comment les interpréter, parce que depuis le début, c'est ce que je cherche.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, trancha WuFei d'un ton sec.

o

Aux grands maux les grumeaux !

Euh… non.

o

-J'aurais cru que ce petit jeu m'amuserait mais en fait, curieusement, ce n'est pas le cas, explicita le japonais plus cordialement.

o

A la base, c'est vrai qu'il était parti pour faire un Cluedo grandeur nature. Ca aurait donc du lui dérider les zygomatiques.

Mais en fait, c'était tellement en train de lui taper sur les nerfs, que le Colonel Moutarde lui montait plus au nez qu'il n'était dans la cuisine avec un putain de chandelier de merde qu'on-s'en-fout.

Tout ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui, c'était dire chiottes à tout le monde et courir faire un plongeon dans le lit où il avait passé le reste de la nuit (et puis une bonne partie du jour aussi), et se serrer à Duo comme un chaton avec sa pelote de laine.

L'agripper tendrement et nicher sa tête dans le cou de l'américain, pour respirer son odeur et s'en imprégner.

Ca, c'était sa vision utopique des choses.

Dans la vraie vie, il fallait qu'il joue à Colombo pendant que Duo et Quatre se baladent dehors, surement en train de commérer à propos du réveil « gros bide, grosse loose » (et pourquoi pas se faire draguer par d'autre pouffiards. Quoi, on dit pouffiasse pour les nanas… !).

Pourquoiiii n'en avait-il pas profité à ce moment ? C'est pas croyable, si vous gagnez le jackpot au Loto, vous vous demandez pas si la petite souris des dents fait du funambulisme en salopette !

Quand Heero repensait au moment où il s'est réveillé… Même s'il avait eu les yeux en trou de pine, il se rappelait quand même bien de Duo et son air coquin.

S'il l'avait déjà imaginé en mode « je t'ai chopé et je vais te faire la fête », en vrai et en live, c'était de loin bien plus alléchant.

Vous avez déjà tous admiré votre acteur préféré à la TV, bavé dessus au cinéma ? Ben quand on le rencontre en vrai, on se transforme simplement en glaçon qu'on passe au microonde à la puissance maximale.

Duo avait un torse bien modelé, ça le japonais le savait puisqu'il avait déjà les occasions de le voir quand il sortait de la douche des Preventers, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette qui lui cachait les parties (c'était déjà un plaisir et une torture à la fois). Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi proche.

Genre… proche-proche. Double proche. Et même proche au carré.

Jamais leur peau n'étaient entrées en contact de… cette manière. Jamais autant. Jamais aussi intimement.

Jamais son bras ne l'avait enlacé comme ça, en caressant sa peau affectueusement.

Jamais Heero n'avait pu se faire autant de perspective du corps nu de l'américain sous les draps froissés.

D'ailleurs…

_« Non… c'est pas le moment ! »_

Jamais il n'aurait du y penser à ce moment là, parce que maintenant, il bandait.

Arrêter de penser à ça… arrêter !

Mystique, pour sa part, WuFei ne paraissait pas trop en colère. Juste agacé mais un rien l'agaçait, alors le japonais n'en tenu pas compte. Dans l'histoire de toute façon, c'était LUI le martyr.

Et en plus, il fallait qu'il subisse les conséquences de sa libido en mode Duracell.

o

-Ecoute, c'est bien beau tout ça mais…

-Tu es au courant pour hier soir ?

-Oui, sans blague.

-Et tu en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que…

o

Il chercha un instant ses mots, et ne les trouvant pas, il claqua de la langue, excédé. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire hausser un sourcil à Heero.

Il le tenait !

o

-C'est vraiment une idée… stupide. Et quand je pense que maintenant tu perds ton temps avec ça…

-Je perds mon temps parce que vous ne m'en faites pas gagner.

-Va te plaindre chez quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, cru achever le chinois.

o

**Heure : 20h02**  
**Lieu : le même.**

Si WuFei avait quelque chose à cacher, Heero n'aurait surement pas besoin de se battre bien intensivement pour s'assurer d'une victoire à plat tricot (Heero n'aime pas la couture).

Oui car le chinois prône la justice et la vérité.

Ce n'était pas la voix de la sagesse, mais pour Heero, ça valait bien la voie de la détresse.

C'était clair et net. Heero ne REPARTIRAI PAS sans ses réponses.

Il était pas venu déguisé en feuille de choux pour se faire bouffer le cul par des lapins.

o

-Tu ne me mentirais pas, pas comme Quatre ou Trowa.

-Ecoute Yuy. Ne m'en demande pas plus, s'il te plait.

-J'en demanderais autant jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de comment ça s'est passé, et ça risques d'être long. Tu capitules ? Attaqua l'ancien pilote 01.

-Et… si tu ne te souviens jamais ? Avança WuFei un peu douteux.

-Ca sera probablement le cas puisque ça ne s'est _jamais_ passé. Mais tu le sais. Combien de temps vas-tu les soutenir ?

o

_« Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que tu craques ? »_

WuFei serait le poids qui ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Autrement, Heero se l'attachera aux pieds et coulera avec !

o

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je les soutiens ?

-Parce que tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Je dis toujours la vérité. Pourquoi tu ne parlerais pas avec Duo ?

-J'ai peur de sa réponse.

-Pourquoi tu aurais peur de sa réponse ?

o

Pourquoi Heero avait-il l'impression de pédaler dans la semoule ?

o

-Arrête de répondre à mes questions avec des autres questions, ça devient saoulant. Pourquoi vous êtes tous contre moi, toi, Quatre et Trowa ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?

-On n'est pas tous contre toi, et j'aimerai que tu ne me mettes pas dans le même panier qu'eux, se défendit le Chinois avec dignité.

-Alors tu vas me dire la vérité, WuFei. Est-ce que c'est une blague ou est-ce que Duo a vraiment des sentiments pour moi ?

-En matière de sentiments, j'avoue que c'est le seul domaine philosophique que je ne visite pas quand je vais dans une bibliothèque.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te trouver de copine alors, répondit Heero sur un ton sarcastique de défis.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, répliqua WuFei piqué au vif. D'ailleurs, l'amour, ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres.

-En effet. Donc ne me parle pas de bibliothèque quand je te parle de sentiments.

-Comme si _tu_ savais de quoi tu parles…

-WuFei… Le japonais se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce n'est pas pour rien que personne, à part Trowa, ne savait quelque chose sur ma vie privée. Contrairement à _certains_, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est inexistante.

-Ma vie privée n'est pas inexistante. Elle est floue, rétorqua WuFei en haussant la voix et en se grandissant.

-Un peu comme mon soi-disant mariage. Je suis désolé pour toi si tu t'es senti visé, mais je n'ai cité aucun nom et je n'ai fixé personne du regard.

-Je disais ça au hasard et pour ton information. Et puis… si, tu me regardais.

-C'est parce que je te parle et que tu es en face de moi. Tu préfèrerais que je me retourne ? Après tout, c'est ce que vous me faites tous : « parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade ».

-Bon sang, Yuy, je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! Alors laisse-moi tomber pour ce coup, parce que ce sont tes histoires et moi je m'en contre-fiche.

-Mais tu sais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Tout comme moi, para Heero en réponse au ton combatif de son ami.

o

Heero invoqua l'esprit combattant de Jet li, pour lui apporter la force, et une image mentale de Duo à poil pour le courage.

L'Attaque du Tigre !

o

-Il est temps que cette comédie cesse, dit-il d'un air grave.

-Tu sais ce que tu ne sais réellement pas, Yuy ? C'est que tu me saoules. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne vas pas régler tes différents avec Maxwell. Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?

o

Ah ! Il a contré l'attaque avec l'Envol des Oiseaux Sauvages !

Mais c'est pas grave !

Le Souffle du Dragon !

o

-Comment veux-tu que je le fasse ? J'ai peur qu'il me dise que c'est une blague… et qu'il ne veuille de moi qu'un ami.

o

Merde.

Un coup dans l'eau.

Avouer ça à WuFei, c'était quand même un peu la honte. WuFei, même si c'était un pote, c'était aussi un peu un adversaire.

Pendant un déménagement, fallait pas porter quelque chose de moins lourd que ce que le chinois portait.

Fallait pas taper au clavier moins vite que lui.

Pendant une soirée, fallait pas boire moins que lui.

Fallait pas non plus être bourré avant lui.

Alors fallait surtout pas lui confier ses peurs et ses faiblesses. C'est comme si Dark Vador jouait un arbre dans un spectacle de CM2.

Tout de suite, il devient un peu moins crédible.

Le chinois soupira et fixa son acolyte d'un air critique.

o

-Donc c'est vrai.

o

Hein ?

Le japonais se retrouva comme un peu paumé face à cette parole.

o

-… De quoi ?

-Je veux dire… avec Maxwell.

-Quoi… ! Quoi avec Maxwell ? Mais c'est moi qui te la pose, cette question de « … avec Maxwell » !

-Tu éprouves vraiment des sentiments pour lui questionna le chinois mais d'un tout nouveau ton.

-…

-Tu… aimes les hommes.

o

Woah, perspicace le bonhomme. Autant il pouvait être une lumière dans certains cas, autant là il devait pleuvoir dans son cerveau pour que le soleil n'illumine pas sa lanterne plus rapidement.

Oui bordel, Heero aimait les hommes. Et il aimait par-dessus tout UN homme.

Un homme qui avait une chevelure d'étalon sauvage, un torse à faire pâlir un mannequin, des bras qu'on cadenaçerait autour de nous…

PAS PENSER !

o

-Oh, tu as deviné ça tout seul ? Ironisa le japonais en plissant des yeux d'un air hostile.

-Non. Avant hier soir, je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que Duo veut me faire une farce ? Quatre ne veut pas se faire dominer par Trowa tout le temps ? Trowa a balancé mon homosexualité ? J'en sais rien ! C'est ce que je cherche à savoir.

-Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai du mal à digérer que toi aussi tu sois gay, que je sois le seul sur les cinq à aimer les femmes !

o

Ah bah vla autre chose.

o

**Heure : 20h08**  
**Lieu : encore le même. Mais une femme de ménage vient de passer dans le couloir en mode ninja.**

-Pardon ?

-Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas. Une femme, ce n'est peut-être pas l'égal de l'homme, mais ça a d'autres alternatives que le petit chemin boueux !

o

Venant d'un mec qui a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, chougner pour des conneries de ce genre, c'était pitoyable au point de bouffer un kilo de harissa en épluchant un oignon pour se faire chialer.

Heero croyait pouvoir voir le chinois comme une perche qui le sortirait de ce bourbier, que dalle. Il était plutôt monté à bord du Titanic. WuFei a vraiment l'utilité d'un pneu crevé !

Enfin pas complètement. Ca avait au moins eu l'effet de faire tomber la trique du japonais.

o

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te dérange ? Demanda Heero, interdit. Qu'est ce que notre sexualité vient faire là ?

-Ce n'est même pas une question de sexualité le vrai problème. C'est que…

-Vas-y, crache le morceau, articula le japonais en portant sa main à sa figure.

-Ca va te paraître con, Yuy. Mais je n'y peux rien : je veux une famille. Des enfants. J'ai prévu d'en avoir. J'ai toujours voulu qu'on reste en contact et que nos enfants soient aussi en contact, qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis, comme nous. Qu'on soit un clan, le clan que j'ai perdu pendant la guerre. Une grande famille. Mais je serai le seul à avoir des enfants. Et mes enfants seront seuls. Je voulais qu'ils partagent les aventures de leurs parents, les héros secrets de guerre qu'on a été, mais non. Ils ne pourront pas, parce qu'ils seront seuls.

o

Heero aurait presque entendu des notes tristement criardes jouées par un violon en musique de fond de l'aveu du chinois.

Alors d'accord. Là, on a complètement changé de souci : du mystérieux mariage surprise cuiteux qui a disparu de la mémoire du principal intéressé, on était passé à la crise de solitude incomprise d'un homme en deuil de sa future progéniture sans amis.

Se croyant en plein téléfilm à la Dallas, le japonais se mit presque à attendre de se voir tomber dessus une demi-sœur ayant capté tout l'héritage de sa défunte mère inconnue.

Et puis surtout, il était sur le cul.

Certes, il se sentait un peu trop jeune pour avoir des enfants, trop inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, trop occupé par son travail, trop peu intéressé, trop peu femme pour tomber enceinte et pas assez hétéro pour en avoir une…

Mais de là à dire qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'enfant de sa vie, y'avait le Grand Canyon.

Heero le regarda d'un air blasé.

o

-WuFei… tu as raison. C'est con comme raisonnement. Personne n'a dit qu'on ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants.

-Vous êtes tous gays, vous ne pouvez pas en avoir.

-L'adoption, ça te dit quelque chose ?

o

_« Euh… pourquoi on a changé de sujet ? »_

Non mais de quoi ils parlent maintenant ? Il se découvre marié depuis quelques heures et ça y'est, il pense déjà à sa descendance !

o

-C'est compliqué, et encore plus pour les couples homosexuels.

-J'avoue que je ne me suis pas du tout, du tout penché sur la question, mais sérieusement, c'est ça le problème à l'ordre du jour ?

-…

-Non parce que sinon pendant qu'on y est, on peut parler des études de nos éventuels futurs enfants ! Parce que tu vois, faudrait peut-être les inscrire maintenant avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place nulle part ! S'énerva légèrement Heero.

-Yuy…

-Et puis aussi faudrait faire notre testament, voir qui hérite de quoi !

-Quoi, tu ne l'as pas fais toi… ? Demanda le chinois étonné.

-… Je… WUFEI ! Je viens d'apprendre que je viens de me marier à Las Vegas avec mon meilleur ami, dont j'ignorais qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Me marier, tu comprends ? Avec mon meilleur ami ? On est trop jeune. Je n'ai rien planifié, bordel, je l'aimais en secret et du jour au lendemain y'a des papiers qui débarquent sans que je sois au courant et je me suis marié !

-Tu l'as déjà dis.

-Eh bien je le redis encore une fois ! Marié ! Moi ! Est-ce que ça te parait normal vis-à-vis de mes principes et de ma personnalité ? Est-ce que c'est réaliste ?

o

Au bout d'un moment, Heero se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là pour être ici.

Le chinois lui servait autant qu'une ampoule grillée dans une pièce sombre.

Et si ça continuait, il allait péter un fusible.

o

-Ta personnalité… Elle est ce qu'elle est et si tu me demandes de la juger…

-Je ne te demande pas de la juger, coupa le japonais dont le sang commençait sérieusement à bouillonner dans ses veines, je te demande de répondre à la question que je t'ai posé.

o

WuFei réfléchit tout en observant son confrère se transformer dangereusement en Quatre sous Zéro.

Faut dire qu'il commençait sérieusement à lui baver sur les rouleaux, et si ça continuait, il allait falloir que ça se termine avant que Heero ne chie une pendule.

o

-Non, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas réaliste de se marier dans ces conditions, conclua le chinois sur un ton sérieux.

-Et je l'ai fais quand même ? Et ça n'alarme personne ? Et je ne me souviens d'absolument rien ?

-Tu as…

-Oui, je sais, j'ai bu, j'ai beaucoup bu, j'ai énormément bu ! Le coupa t-il. J'ai vu les papiers aussi, les cadavres de capotes pendant la nuit de noce…

-Des… ! Oooh… non ! S'écria le chinois avec une tête de dégoût.

-Ah mais oui, je me suis marié complètement bourré ! Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on n'a pas consommé notre union comme des bêtes !

-Ca suffit, je ne veux pas attendre parler de ça.

-Et toi, arrête de faire cette tête ! On m'a tout raconté en détail, la même version pour tout le monde ! Je vous crois, j'ai bu ! Mais ça n'explique pas le fait que je n'aie aucun souvenir sur le jour qui est sensé être le plus beau jour de la vie d'une personne ?

-Il faisait nuit.

o

Vite une lampe, un extincteur, un four, n'importe quoi mais assommer le chinois MAINTENANT !

o

-Le plus beau jour _où il fut la plus belle nuit_ de la vie d'une personne… ?

-Une violente cuite ne nous est jamais avantageuse, dit scolairement WuFei.

-Mais… je sais ce que c'est qu'une cuite ! Je m'en suis déjà pris ! Mais je me souviens toujours de ce qu'il s'est passé _avant_ de trop boire. Or là, on me dit que j'étais _sobre_ quand on s'est marié, et ce n'est _qu'après_ que j'ai bu comme un trou. C'est pas normal que je me souvienne plus de ce qu'il s'est passé _avant_ ! S'écria le japonais en faisant des grands signes avec ses bras. Ou alors, il faut que j'aille consulter parce qu'Alzheimer m'est tombé dessus en une nuit !

-Ecoute, c'est ta vie, tes choix, ce ne sont pas les miens. Libre à toi de te marier avec qui tu veux, où tu veux et quand tu veux ! Alors ne viens pas m'emmerder avec ça. En plus, je pense personnellement, mais je te le dis d'homme à homme, que ce n'est pas une façon de commencer une relation ! Et puis… Ah… quand je pense que j'étais persuadé que tu étais hétéro… Là je vais me sentir comme un intrus quand on sortira à 5 ! Et 2 couples en plus ! Nooon… pourquoi moi… !

o

Mais… mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte cet abruti ?

o

-En plus, continua t-il, en me voyant traîner avec vous, tous les autres mecs vont croire que je suis gay aussi, et pas casé ! Je vais me faire draguer par des hommes ! Et les femmes voudront être amies avec moi parce que c'est cool d'avoir un ami gay ! Et elles vont me traiter de salaud quand elles apprendront que je suis hétéro ! Je vais même pas pouvoir coucher avec elles une fois ! Oh non… Quelle vie de merde… !

o

Heero observa, consterné, WuFei partir dans sa psychose de demeuré larmoyant.

Putain… c'était grave.

Le japonais, les yeux grands ouverts, secoua leeentement sa tête de gauche à droite en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait à la vie pour avoir mérité l'amitié d'un type névrotique homophobe.

C'était peut-être à cause de sa coupe de cheveux…

Bon ok il avait tué des tas de bonhommes… Mais c'était pendant la guerre, c'était pour en épargner d'autres, il y était obligé ! Y'avait prescription maintenant !

Il explosa.

o

-Mais je **m'en** _**FOUS** _de ce que tu en penses !

-Bah pourquoi tu viens me demander alors ?

o

_« Vite, un aspirine… non deux… non, un ou deux tubes… ! »_

Finalement, on peut se passer de l'avis de WuFei.

* * *

**Bref. Retour à la case départ !**

**Non, Heero n'avance pas, l'histoire non plus… Mais le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ou l'avant-dernier ^^.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! (n'oubliez pas de reviewer si ça vous plait, ça motive les auteurs :p -moi en l'occurrence xp Bon d'accord… ma conscience et moi. Oui nous sommes plusieurs dans ma tête… mais ça va mieux maintenant, surtout depuis que ma raison s'est fait la malle ! XD -)**


End file.
